


Mr. SexyVoice

by LaddyAnonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla, Crushes, Dominant Armin Arlert, Eventual Smut, F/M, Home schooling, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Student Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaddyAnonymous/pseuds/LaddyAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home schooling, bothering hot teachers, and weird ass questions. Eren has taken a liking to his one of his new math teachers voice. Mr. Ackerman or a.k.a Mr. Sexy has a very nice voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr.Sexyvoice and Mr.Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Inspire me to write.

My mother Carla Yeager couldn't take the fighting at school anymore. She couldn't handle the 20 calls a day and the screaming teachers. If I had just ignored Jean- as she put it. I'd still be in public school with my friends and sister Mikasa. But if I just ignored the horse face asshole, then he'd grow to think it’s okay to call my mother a whore; not happening.

I know it’s hard on her, the teachers constantly blowing up her phone, plus she works third shift at the nursing home and needs her sleep. So I didn't put up an argument when mom enrolled me into online school- either did Mikasa surprisingly or perhaps not because that means she knows where I am at all times now and that I'm safe from the trouble I attracted.

My mom pulled me out and within two weeks my laptop and books were delivered to our home. Mikasa kept trying to set everything up for me, after a couple pushes she got the point and backed away. She didn't leave my side though, she just stayed and watched me. It was kind of irritating how much she thought I could do nothing on my own. What was so hard about setting up a computer on my own? Did I really need her breathing down my neck, just because I wanted to do something by myself.

About one hour later and a little- a lot -of help from Mikasa, I had it all figured out. How to get into my assignments and the live chat room or class room as they called it.

As soon as I figured it out, Mikasa was leaving to finally go to school herself.

My first class of the day is math with Mr. Smith and Mr. Ackerman, which starts at 10:00am, which was 20 minutes ago. Shit, quickly clicking on the link and then the purple join button, I waited for the chat room to load. When the screen finally loaded a white box appeared and I could hear voices.

The white box slowly fully loaded, up on the left hand corner was to little bars. One said Talk and the other said Video. I'm really hoping I don't have to turn my camera on, I look horrible.

Right under the two bars, were a bunch of names in little black out lined boxes. The two first boxes said 'Mr. Smith - Instructor' and 'Mr. Ackerman - Instructor' under those two names of the teachers, were name after name of all the students in the class.   
Starting from 'Annie Leonhart - Student' to 'Reiner Braun - Student' They were in alphabetical order. A to Z style to make it easier I guess.   
My name was under "Bertolt Hoover" Next to Mr. Smith's name was a little blue mic blinking, indicating he was the one talking, when I had first entered the room.   
Now the mic had a red slash over it, meaning he had turned his mic off.

The silence was deafening, was I in the wrong chat room- shit, I mean computer class? Finally the little red slash disappeared and there was a sound of rustling paper and Mr. Smith clearing his throat. 

"Mr. Yeager. This is Mr. Smith here. Can you hear me?" He called out in the mic. I looked around the white board in panic. How do I respond to him?

"Mr. Yeager, You see that talk button? Click it and you can speak to me." He says in a calm tone as if he's used to this type of thing, well I guess he is. He's probably been doing this for years, he didn't sound young.

I tentatively moved the mouse and clicked on the talk button. I cleared my throat and leaned in. "H-Hello?" I called out. 

"Mr. Yeager! So, that's good! It works. Now let me just explain some things to you. I've explained how you speak out loud to me but if you'd like to be more private then just use the chat room down there. It should be under the names." He explained.

He was right; right under the names was a little box with a little writing bar under it, inside the box was the times of when kids arrived in class. I quickly sent in a quick Hi and it opened to another little chat room for only the instructor to see.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat and replied. "Good, I see you've got the hang of things. Okay, well under the little talk button should be five little boxes, one should have a smiley, a check mark, a little hand, and a little clock."

I nodded my head then realized he couldn't see me and shook my head, muttering under my breath. "Stupid. " I clicked the talk button and gave a sharp yes. 

"Okay, the clock is for when you're leaving for a bit. So, we know you're not at your computer at the moment. The A is for answering questions. If you open it, it should show A, B, C, and D. Now, I'm sure you know how smileys work and last but not least. The check mark is for when we ask you a question. Oh, and the hand is so you can virtually raise your hand to get our attention. Got it? "

I responded to him with another 'yes'.

Soon he went back to his lesson and continued to talk about division or whatever boring math subject he was discussing. 

Finally around 11:40 math class was over but right after I had to go into the other class, it was English.This is going to be a long day, five hours long of annoying introductions and happy go lucky teachers. I hate school so much.

I had gotten used to the class rooms and the way they worked. I even remembered who most of the teachers were. Mr. Zacharias for English. Hanji Zoe for science. Mr. Nile for History, he didn't like us using his last name. Mr. Erwin and Mr. Ackerman for Math.

I started to notice that Mr. Ackerman never talked, I've never heard his voice, I even had half the mind to think he was just sleeping during class. But I noticed that he moved around during BOR- Board Room; we go in to board room to do our assignments, even sometimes getting partners -sometimes Mr. Ackerman would go in some of the students rooms and help them with their problems on the assignments.

I even sometimes randomly click the hand button in the hopes of somehow getting him to pop in my room. I only ever got Mr. Smith, which was kind of a disappointment. He was a wonderful guy though, sounded kind of hot too. He also is very calm and can handle my stupidity he never gets impatient with me. Which was surprising, most teachers at my old school could only take so much before they snapped at me.

It was a Thursday and I was slightly pissed off; meaning beyond pissed off, because today at the high school later the game was supposed to be happening. That fucking horse face is the reason I wouldn't be playing in it tonight.

So I planned to be the biggest asshole in all my online classes today. As soon as I signed in I didn't do anything.   
I refused to listen to the lesson and just played on my cell phone.   
When my name was called I ignored it, till he pulled me into a private room and questioned me.

"Mr. Yeager, are you there?" He called out. I ignored him but slowly my resolve work. He was too kind to be an asshole to. 

"Yes?" I finally responded to him. 

"Is there a problem with your computer?" He asked, calmly. He just gave me a way out of my little fit, so of course I took it. 

"Yes, it kept freezing. Sorry. It’s back to normal, sir."

"Good, just making sure and Mr. Yeager just call me Erwin. Can I call you Eren?" He asked me. Of course this asshole could, he could say anything in his calm voice of nice asshole-ness.

"Yes, Mr. Erwin." I said. I heard a slight chuckle from the other side of the mic and then throat clearing. 

"Well I have to return to the class. I'm sure Mr. Ackerman is dreading having to take over the class for a little bit." He responded with another little laugh. That's when it hit me, everyone got to hear his voice but not me. 

Before I could ask another question, he moved us back into the main class room.When we entered a females voice was responding to one of the questions on the board. 

"Good job, Miss. Ral!" Erwin said after she was done speaking. "Now, I think we should all go into board room. I think we'll be getting out early today!" He said excitedly. Oh, fun. We get out 7 minutes early. Wippie do.

Today I'm determined to get to speak to Mr. Ackerman. Mr. Erwin moved all of us into our board rooms. I glared at my work and clicked the hand button. Of course Mr. Angel entered. 

"Yes, Eren?" He asked. I let out a groan and responded. "I don't understand question one." Which was a lie. I knew the answer, well I think I do.

"Ah, okay. Well let me explain it again." He said. After 10 minutes of boring talking about math something- I stopped listening after he said math. 

Once he left, I stared at the work sheet. I did the easy parts on the board. Like the division and fractions and graphs asking which had more than this. I never really seen a point in math, at all. After thinking I got the first problem answered.

The work on the board was finished. So I clicked the hand button. Mr. Erwin came back in of course. 

"Hm, good Eren. But you made a mistake on question 4." He said. I rolled my eyes and went to question 4, in fact I did fuck it up. Nice, more work.

Finally I was done, he told me to put up my check mark and he disappeared again. Like I said before. I'm determined to hear his voice. I kept raising my hand, even when I got Erwin, I'd make up some excuse.

"I think number one is wrong."

"No, it’s right, Eren."

"No, I think it’s wrong."

How he wasn't flipping out on me yet, I don't know.Finally I got the person I've been wanting for so long.

He entered the room and spoke. "What?" It was short and snappy, straight to the point.

That’s what he said, that's what I've been waiting for. A simple 'what'. You've got to be kidding me. What do I even say to that?   
He sounded pissed. Speak of the devil- more like the devil speaks."Is there something you needed?" Mr. Ackerman says again, his tone's bored but still has that slight edge of fuck-with-me-I'll-kill-you to it. It was scary. But I will admit, the scariness of his voice isn't the only thing that's making my heart jump in my throat, it’s also because how hot he sounds.

Mr. Ackermans voice was deep, not like body builder that’s taken too many steroids what the fuck deep, like orgasm deep. He had the kind of voice you could fall asleep to or in other words... have an orgasm to. It was that sexy, just hearing that bored tone made me feel like someone poured warm caramel on me.

I liked it. It was exciting but slightly scary to hear in my direction.Mr. Ackerman cleared his throat in a irritated way- shit, I've been in my fantasy for so long I forgot I was being asked a question. "Huh?" I grunted out. 

"You keep raising your hand. You’re works finished. What do you want?" Shit, what do I say? I've been so focused on getting him in here, I didn't even think about what I should say if I got him. Well, I guess I never thought I would. I feel trapped. I then blurted out the most stupid thing. "Have you ever gone cow tipping?" It was silent for a few minutes then I heard a breathy 'what' and damn did it sound hot.

"No." He replied, but this time he sounded kind of confused. I would be too. 

"Do you think people should eat the fish they catch, or just let them go?" I asked him. A few more minutes passed by and he responded.

"Eat them?" He still sounded confused.

"Do you like to sing in the shower?" I asked him another question. This time though the reply was faster than the others and straight to the point. "No." What to ask next? Hm. 

"Do you untie your shoes when you take them off?" I asked, I was looking over at my pair of sneakers over by the front door, just rotting.

"Yes, but.." He paused. "Eren, do you need any help with your math or not?" I started to panic a little, what do I say? Couldn't he just go with the flow and continue to answer my questions. I don't want him and his sexy voice to leave. Mr. Sexy can't leave, say something you idiot!

"Yes!" I quickly said. "And what is that question?" He asked me."I think the first problem is wrong." I said, just like earlier. There was silence on his side as he checked. 

"No, it’s right."

"Uh..No. Um, check question 6! I'm sure that one’s wrong!" I said.

I heard him let out an exhausted sigh. "I don't see anything wrong." As he started to explain how the problem was right, I deleted all my work on the first question. If it took Mr.Erwin ten minutes, it'd take him ten minutes to explain it.

"Question one is wrong." I said again, interrupting him. 

"Like I said, Eren. It isn't wrong."He sounded like he was ready to jump through the screen and strangle me.

"Eren, did you erase your work on question one?" He asked me.

"No." I responded. I heard a little mutter that sounded like 'This little asshole'. I let out a laugh, lucky my mic wasn't on or he would've heard me.

"Can you explain it to me, sir?" I asked him nicely. There was a another exhausted sigh and then he started talking, but this time I listened. 

"So, is that all Eren?" He said. "There are other students that need my help."Just one more question.

"Why do they call it taking a dump, shouldn't it be leaving a dump?" When there was silence, I thought I messed up. Till he said "What kind of question is that?" He was laughing, at least that's what it sounded like by the snort sound he made before his mic turned off.

Right then and there I wished math class was 24/7 but of course it wasn't and it was going to have to end.   
A little white box with black words appeared on my screen, it said 'BOR is over.' Erwin pulled us back into the main room to say our goodbyes.  
I left math class happy but disappointed. Thank god, that was my only class of today. 

I shut my laptop and leaned back.  
I want to go back in and continue talking to him, forever and ever.


	2. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy.

I had been stupid enough over the weekend to pull all nighters, playing videos games till 7am. So it wasn't a surprise when come Monday morning, I fell asleep during math class. When I woke up it was the end of class and only the teachers were still in the online class room. Mr. Erwin was calling out my name and trying to get my attention but Mr. Ackerman just says to him. "Erwin, the shits asleep." In his bored tone but he didn't sound irritated this time at least. Still sounded sexy though. Too sexy. 

I slowly rubbed my eyes and yawned, soon my eyes focused on the screen. I could just leave, but what would be the fun in that? I want to hear the rest of their conversation. 

Erwin let out a hissing sound and said in an angry whisper. "Levi, you can't cuss!" There was a huffing sound and a simple. "Fuck you." Don't mind if I do. Not Mr. Erwin, only me. 

There was the sound of a loud bang like a chair falling over and then a thump. Soon followed by an angry yell of "Erwin, you asshole.” There was shuffling and grumbling before he yelled out again. "Leave my fucking chair alone and stay on your side of the fucking office!" Erwin let out a chuckling sound. I found this hilarious. They both deserved the teacher of the year reward. For making me want to laugh this hard. I burst out laughing and almost fell off my bed when I leaned back and forgot my back was facing the edge and not the wall. 

After my laughing fit was done, I realized it was quite, too quite. I look around the screen and spotted the problem, my mic was on. Shit. Before I could sign out and save myself the embarrassment. My bedroom door was opening and my mom was barging in my room, she didn't even knock. Did the women ever knock? What if I was jerking off? Never mind. She’d just tell me to ignore her and still do as she pleases.

"Eren Honey, are you okay? You sounded like you were dying." She said. My face was heating up because of how embarrassed I was, I’m sure my face was fifty shades of red. Great, now I’m thinking of that stupid sexual book that mom reads and Mr. Ackerman. 

"Oh, are you still in class? Are those your teachers?" She asked, looking over my shoulder at the computer screen. I covered my face and slowly nodded.   
"Mr. Smith and Mr. Ackerman, are their names. Can they hear me, Sweetpea?" I nodded again to her question, knowing she’d keep bugging me till I answered. "Hello!" She said out-loud to the computer. “Is there a special mic, I’m supposed to be talking in or can they just hear me?” She asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Yeager." Mr. Erwin said. I guess that answered her question.

"Oh, just call me Carla!" She said with a giggle. She nudged me with her elbow and muttered. “He sounds hot.” I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh, hiding my face in my hands again. Please don't start flirting with them, but dear god please don't flirt with Mr. Ackerman, he's mine. You flirt with my man and I'm going to tell dad on you. 

I looked up from my hands and glared at her. I pointed at Mr. Ackerman’s name on the computer screen and pointed at myself, while mouthing mine.   
She just rolled her eyes at me and laughed. She turned back to the computer screen.   
"So, if I may ask. How's Eren doing in class?" She asked. Shit, I'm screwed. She's going to be pissed, beyond pissed off. That I fell asleep during class, the whole fucking class.

"He's been doing great in class, Mrs. Carla." It was Mr. Ackerman said. Did Mr. SexyVoice just save my ass. Yes he did. If I ever meet him, I’m buying him lunch. Well, if I can afford it.

My mom made a soft gasp and covered her mouth then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "He's got a sexy voice. I mean, I’m feeling kind of hot and bothered." She whispered and started to fan her face. “I think I just-“ 

I cut her off by letting out a horrified scream. "I don't wanna hear that!" I yell out, covering my face with my hands, my cheeks are dark red and blazing hot against my cold hands. My mom always got a kick out of mentioning sexual things around me because I always freaked out in the most funny ways- her opinion not mine. 

"Oh, stop over reacting Sweetpea." She said with a laugh and patted my shoulder."Well, it was nice meeting you two but I'm in the middle of doing house work." She said and started picking up my clothes off the ground. 

Before she left the room though she turned and called out. “Bye Mr. Smith and Ackerman.” With a slight giggle in a flirtatious tone. No, he’s mine. 

"It was nice meeting you too." Mr. Erwin said, with a laugh. Mr. Ackerman said a simple bye. 

My mom shut the door behind her and passed off my glare as nothing by just smiling. I love her but she makes me want to bang my head into a stone wall.

Once my mom left the room, Erwin spoke.   
"So, Eren. Sense you were asleep, we have homework, it’s due Wednesday." I responded with an okay. "If I may ask, why did you fall asleep?" He asked me. 

Before I could respond, Mr. Ackerman did for me. "It was the weekend. What do you think, Erwin?" He replied sarcastically. "What do kids do on the weekend? Not sleep." Mr. Erwin let out a sigh that clearly said you-exhaust-me. 

"Please just shut up." He says. Please don't, your voice could cure cancer. 

"Well, Eren-" Erwin's voice was cut off and his name disappeared and down at the right bottom corner it said 'Mr. Smith left the main room.'

"It seems Mr. Smith got kicked out of the room, let’s hope he doesn't return." Mr. Ackerman mutters to himself. 

God, when he used that slight breathy whisper tone it’s like heaven. It causes god damn shivers to run down my spine, it’s so good.   
I wonder what it'd be like if he whispered in my ear, then maybe he'd lick my ear lobe and travel kisses down my neck while whispering sweet nothings or just my name... or about how bad I've been. 

I didn't realize Mr. Ackerman was trying to get my attention or that my mouth was hanging wide open. But I almost let out a scream when someone's hand gently held my chin and closed it. 

"You're going to catch flies in your mouth like that." Armin said, I'm going to kill him. Armin clicked the talk button and replied for me. "Sorry sir. It seems Eren has gotten lost in one of his sexual fantasies again." I was going to really kill him now.

"Tomorrow, I expect you awake and your brain out of the gutter, Sweetpea." He mocked before he left the room. Did he just call me Sweetpea? Oh god. Was that supposed to be hot? I don’t think so. But weirdly it just sent a shiver up my spine.

Armin was watching me with amused eyes and a little smirk. "You're such a horny teenager." He said.

I slowly raised my hand in front of his face and flipped him off. "Don't get your hand to close my face. I'm pretty sure, you've masturbated to Mr. Ackerman with that hand." He said. When did he get so sassy and bold? 

I turn my head and glared at him. I slap my hand gently over his face and rub it all around. "Taste . it . " I growl out. 

"I'm sure you want Mr. Ackerman to." His voice muffled Because of my hand.

"Fuck you." I drawled out.

"Nah, I'm sure you want Mr. Ackerman to fuck you." He said with a laugh.

"I hate you" I replied.


	3. Titan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to upload this a lot because I have no wifi and my phone internet sucks balls! So I am very sorry. Till then... don't give up on me.

Armin ended up staying over and listening to me go on and on about Mr. Ackerman. He got a kick out of my pathetic little crush on a man. I didn't even know what looked like. He even joked about that 'I bet he's a 350 pound, 40 year old, bold guy." I hoped not, I mean maybe I could just keep my eyes closed during sex?   
What am I even thinking, we'd never have sex, but he does live in my area. Everyone in that class at least lives in the same country as me.

Maybe I'd get to see him when Pssa's come up or during a school thing. That'd be great. 

The next day, Armin and Mikasa went to school together. I was sitting at the kitchen island, eating a bowl of cereal, when Armin and Mikasa passed me.   
Armin muttering out. "Have fun in class." With a little smirk. Mikasa just gave him a confused look but before she could question it. Armin pushed her out the door with the excuse that he'd like to get on the bus and not have to walk, again.

He waved at the class and started his daily warm up question. Just as always complaining at Sasha and Connie to answer the question. I swear the two didn't give a fuck about class, I have a feeling they just showed up because they had to. I have had Sasha and Connie as partners before, they were cool people but just a little too lazy. 

Sasha also was always eating, by the sound of a potato chip bag crackling every time she turned her mic on.

Mr. Ackerman sadly didn't have his camera on. I'm sure I was the only one disappointed. Oh and Petra. I could tell she found Mr. Ackerman's voice just as hot. She was super more active in class if Mr. Ackerman asked a question. 

Bitch needs to learn that she has no chance. Like me. But she's a cool girl.

My attention soon shifted back to Mr. Erwin when he started to speak about the Pssa. "As you all know, that's coming up soon. I also look forward to meeting you all there. Yes, me and Mr. Ackerman will be there." I think I'm fan-girling or just having a heart attack? I can't tell anymore.   
All I know is I'm screaming out loud and trying to stop myself from getting up and dancing around my room like a retard.  
I haven't been this excited sense Mikasa and Armin secretly bought me tickets to go and see my favorite band for my birthday. Which I bitched them out afterwards because the tickets were fucking a lot of money.

I'm going to get to see them in person. Oh my god. Just need to stop myself from trying to rape Mr. Ackerman and my mother from trying to rape Mr. Erwin.

Speaking of mother dearest.

I took my phone out and took a picture of Mr.Erwin and sent it to her. A few minutes later, my phone vibrated.From: Mommy (Note to self: Change it to mom) I once got made fun of by Jean for having it as mommy.

To:Eren  
Really? I'm at work and you sent me that sexy picture. Now I'm going to have to change my panties.  
Why did I even send that? I'm going to need a therapist when I move out.  
To: Mommy  
From: Eren  
Gross.. Ew

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked back at the screen. Mr. Erwin was explaining something about division I think? Not really paying attention.

I wonder what Mr. Ackerman looks like, by his voice. He sounds like he should be 6 foot. Maybe he has brown hair or black or maybe blonde? Does he have muscles or is he just fit? Maybe he's got a couple extra pounds? I could deal with that. Does he have tattoos? Does he smoke? Does he have facial hair? Maybe he has brows like Erwin? Oh god. I hope not.

I wonder if he has muscular arms? That'd be hot. Those arms wrapped around me while he whispers my name in my ear over and over as he pounds- Stop that! You're in class!

While deep in my thoughts, I had leaned my chin on my hand and bit down on my tongue, hard. I had a tendency to sometimes bite hard into my tongue while thinking deeply or about naughty things. The pain was a comfort. I liked it.  
That's when it hit me, what if he's straight?  
What if he's married with kids?  
I'm not a home wrecker.

Why am I even talking like this, nothings going to happen. Like ever.  
I didn't notice that Mr. Erwin was calling out my name, till Mr. Ackerman called it out.  
My hand shot out and quickly hit the talk button. "Yes?" I ask.

"Are you there?" Mr. Erwin asked.

"If you went to take a dump, you need to put up your sign." Mr. Ackerman said. God even those foul words had me going.   
Would it be weird if I started jerking off in class? Yes it would, the little voice in my head stated.

What do I say? I can't just say. Oh, sorry. I got lost in my thoughts about what you looked like and how'd we get down and dirty.

"Sorry, my computer wasn't working. I couldn't hear your voice." I said.

"That's alright, Eren. Next time, tell us in the chat box." Mr. Erwin said.

"Sorry, next time I will." I said to him.

"Good, now put your damn green check mark up, Sweetpea." Said Mr. Ackerman.  
Did he just call me Sweetpea in class? This guy is trying to kill me, I swear.

By the time the board rooms rolled around, class was almost over. I quickly did all my work and raised my hand, hoping to whatever god or creater of humans to let him come in my room.

The gods must have thought I'd done something good because it was him and not Mr. Angel.  
"Yes, Eren?" He asked. God my name on his tongue. Please stop teasing me.  
"I'm done with my work." I replied, thank god my voice didn't sound as breathless as I really was.  
"Let me check it over." He said. Check me over please. Why couldn't you be my doctor?

While he was doing that, I left my mic on and quickly got up. I grabbed my bowl and ran downstairs throwing it in the sink and running back upstairs.

When I came back he was talking. "-good, Eren. Just look over 7 again."

"Okay." I replied.

At the time of this, my dad was coming home. I ignored the sound of the door opening and the loud barking of our German shepherds Armour and Titan, barking at my dad to take their leashes off and dads yells of 'calm down' and 'wait'.

Just as I was about to reply to Mr. Ackerman, our biggest dog Titan came roaring up the stairs at full speed and jumped onto my bed and slammed down onto me. I let out a loud groan and grunted out. "Shit!" I tried to push the fatty off of me but it was like trying to move a brick wall. "Too big!" I struggled out breathless.

I called out for my dad and he came running up the stairs. "Titan, fatass get off, Eren!" He called and grabbed his collar. "Sorry." He said and pulled the fat dog out of my room and shut the door behind him with a wave before leaving.

I stood up and dusted myself off then sat back down. "Sorry, my dog can and jumped on me." I said to Mr. Ackerman.

It was silent for a while and I thought my computer froze till he cleared his throat."You okay?" He asked, his voice was kind of strange but I just passed it off.   
He probably was just in shock that my dog was that fat that I almost died or maybe Titan sat on the computer too and it made a weird sound.

We continue on the work after that. Once class was over, I laid back and stared at the ceiling, I almost fell asleep till mom poked her head in my room.

"No, sleeping! Miss. Hanji's class is next!" She said. She came and sat on my bed, patting my head. "After Miss. Hanji's class. I'll go and make you some lunch. What do you want?" She asked. Mr. Ackerman on a sliver plater.  
"Anything." I said instead. "Is Hanji a she?" I asked. We brickered after that, fighting about Hanji's gender till it was time for class.

After all my classes, Mikasa and Armin finally came home from hell- sorry I mean the more nice term school and we all hung out, watching Netflix, eating the fridge, and playing video games.

Thank god, Armin kept the sexual jokes to a minimum at least. I didn't need Mikasa up my ass about it or her trying to give me the sex talk again. She only gave me the sex talk before because I didn't want mom to. She'd make sex, sound like a horror story. First time mom tried to give me the sex talk she told me. "If ever have sex, you'll die! You're peepee will fall off and you'll grow a-" That's all I heard before my dad shut her up.

Later on, when it was time for bed, Armin slept in my room with me and I told him about the pssa thing.  
"You should suck his cock under the table. I'm sure he'll be at a table. Sneak under it during snack time because all students are to stay there for a few hours at least.They'll have a snack time." Armin says as he's putting his pjs on.

At that moment I was sipping my can of pepsi next- that I stole from downstairs -when he said that. I was lucky enough not to choke on it or spit it out through my nose. "Armin! No. Like, what if he's married?" I ask him.

"I like how you're only worried about the fact that he could be married. Not that I just told you to suck off a grown man at a public event." He replied with a laugh that sounded more like a giggle in his case.

"Shut up, you virgin." I growl at him from around my can of soda- or pop in other peoples cases. He just snorted. "I'm not a virgin." I almost choked on my soda again at that. "What?" I wheezed out. Armin lost his v-card before me? 

"Hahaha. That's right." He said and did a little lame dance as he was slipping his shirt over his head.  
"To who?" I ask him.  
"That's only for me to know." He says.

"Miranda?"

"No."

"Karen?"

"No."

"Jessica?"

"No."

"Jean?"

"Oh god no! What the fuck, Eren. He's with Marco." He whisper-yelled. "Plus he looks like a horse. I didn't realize it till I really stared at his face this one day."

I burst out laughing, till my bedroom door opened and my mother walked in. "Shh, your dads sleeping. So Armin, tell me who?" She said excitedly.

He let out an exhausted sigh and finished pulling his shirt on. "This girl I met. Okay?" He responds.

"Lordy, Eren. He lost his v-card before you? That's kinda funny." Mom says, covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"That is hilarious." We all let out a scream and turned to see dad leaning against the door, laughing his ass off.

"I hate you all." I growled and turned facing the wall, pulling my blanket to my chin and pouting.

"Eren, we said no soda before bed!" Mom complained. Here we go again. 


	4. Little Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty in a way  
> I edited this chapter. There's a lot of difference.  
> PLEASE ENJOY.

It's funny how Armin jokes about how much I must he jerking off about Mr. Ackerman. When in actuality I haven't once been able to touch myself. It was killing me, waking up with a hard-on and only having the choice of a cold shower or thinking of something disgusting. 

If my family didn't just barge into my bedroom I'd be able to, my mom also doesn't allow locks or even putting a chair under the knob. She says, I'm only aloud to put a chair under the knob of any door in the house is if I'm in danger. Life threatening danger.   
Apparently spiders don't count.

I highly doubt with our two German shepherds, we'll be in any danger soon. I've seen them in attack mode, it's almost like they're not the lovable dogs I've known since I was a little kid.

As I was saying, how can I jerk off? When Mikasa and mom are gone, dad's home.When dad's gone, they're home. None of them knock. I'm ready to buy a air horn, so whenever they barge in, I'm going to honk it in their faces.

Today was different though, I woke up an hour early, surprisingly. Also Mikasa was heading out the door right this minute and mom was at work for another half an hour- overtime. So maybe I could finally have some fun? I was free for half an hour. I could probably try and catch up with my assignments but nah. That just isn't like me.

I moved the curtain aside and peak out, Mikasa was at the bus stop with Armin, both chatting away, the bus was pulling up next to them. They were talking about something important, I'm guessing by the way Armin had that look of uncertainty on his face and the look of determine-ness on hers, but sense I suck at lip reading and I can't see shit from up here anyway, I close the curtain. 

I let out a relieved sigh, keeping my hand pressed against the curtain, scared it may just flap open. Then Mikasa and Armin would look up just at that exact moment and find out what I'm about to do.   
I swear those two had radars in their heads, they knew when to pay attention at the most horrible times.

I listen for the bus and pin pointed when it leaves, the weird squeak like sounds and then the purr of the engine confirmed my happiness.

They were gone for today. Thank god.

I slowly let go of the curtain, when it proved it wasn't going to open and show our neighbor Hannes across the street a perfect view of the inside of my room. He always was slightly drunk and staring out the window like some creep. He's called the neighborhood watch.

I turn to face the end of the bed, rolling my eyes. Perfect time to be thinking of that bald fucker.

I knew I was home alone, but I still had the slight paranoia that my mom was about to bust through my door and ask if I'm awake for class. She had texted me earlier saying she was staying late at work for some extra pay, though. So she shouldn't. 

I got the idea that maybe I should do the door-chair thing but decided against it. It'd be worse if mom caught me blocking the door then jerking off. She'd say 'Masturbating is a healthy thing for a boy your age." Block the door though. A whole different story.

Now, clear your mind. I take a deep breath in, slowly exhaling. Am I doing yoga or trying to release sexual need?

I lay back, spreading my legs wide. I conjure up an image in my head but no matter how many times I try and pictures Mr. Ackerman, it doesn't fit. I start to think of his voice, slowly I feel my member harden at the memory of his deep, silky voice.

I open my eyes, staring down at the tent that had started in my sweat pants. I wonder if his is bigger, longer, thicker.   
My face starts heating up, my ears burning. I covered my mouth with one hand, letting out a shaky sigh.   
You know you really want to do this. Just do it, no one is going be home for at least half an hour but if you keep wasting time like this it isn't going to happen.

My other hand slowly slides down my chest, my mind imagining it's his hand and not my own. As my hand cups around my crotch, I let out a gasping breath.

 

I press my hand into my crotch, biting down on my bottom lip hard to stop from making the sound, I so desperately wanted to. 

It was so hard, so fucking sensitive to just the simplest touch. That's what happens when you hold it off for so long. It builds up.

I let the whine escape slowly from my parted lips and rubbed my palm down on the hard bulge. My hand curving and cupping it, fuelling the sensation. I needed my release.

I slowly close my eyes and slipped my bottom lip between my teeth and bit down on it. My hand stops it's montions, leaving the ache between my legs neglected.  
Instead I push it under the elastic of the pants. 

I gasped at the cold feeling of my hand, pressed against my hot, pulsing member. The tip leaking a stream of cum, smearing my fingers with it and lubricating them. 

I grip my member around the tip and bite down harder on my lip, the numbness welcomed and fueling my pleasure soaked mind. It just had that hit of pain that made this feel so good.

My hand slides down to the base of my member. I gave it a steady pump, my cum helping it slide easily. I let out a moan, never having moaned out loud before, it was kind of exciting. I moan louder as my hand speeds up it's movements, sliding up and down my member easily. My mouth open in loud wanton moans of a bitch in heat.

I give my wrist a little twist, rubbing my hand against my wet, slick member in a new way. My thumb rubs circles into the head, smearing the little drops of white pre-cum over the tip. My hand rubbing back down and smearing it across my shafed.

I uncover my mouth, bringing my other hand up to it. I stared at it. On my thumb was a smeared drop of white-clear cum. It couldn't be that bad right? It'll just be my little secret. 

I licked the little bit of white liquid off my thumb and cringed. It tasted salty, mixed with another unknown favor, I couldn't place. It wasn't something I'd choose but at the same time it could be worse.

In my mind at the moment took place a scene in which Mr. Ackermans hand was wrapped around my cock instead of my own. My hand speeding up at the picture of it as he licked his lip, a devilish smirk on his pale lips.

I let out a choked moan that sounded a lot like Mr. Ackerman, as my mouth fell open in a silent moan, my toes pushing into my matress.

I use my other hand to pull my pants and boxers all the way off, kicking them off the bed. I spread my legs wider, a full view of everything. As if he could see it."You've been so bad, Eren. Getting all dirty like this?" He whispered in my ear. I felt a hot wet muscle, lick my ear lode and shiver. "Did you get this dirty for me? Huh? Do you want me, Eren? Want me to fuck you into your matress, like little bitch."

I forced my stiff and achy hand to speed up on the movements of my cock, wanting to come so bad. I could feel it, just needed something to push me over the edge.

I could feel I was just right there over the cliffed, just needed to be pushed over. Oh god, how much I wanted to be pushed over.I forced my hand to speed up just a little more, I could feel it raising. The need to come, it was like having razor sharp flashes of electronic pleasure shoot me in the gut. They were each pretty short lasting, but that just made it worse. Every shot of pleasure had me arching my back to a breaking point. 

At the moment my back was arching off the bed and my mouth was wide open, another shot of pleasure hitting me again but before I could let out the moan, I've been dying to let out. Mikasa barged in.

I just wanted to ignore her and continue to get lost in the feeling of my pleasure and images in my head. I didn't care to stop, but as soon as I seen her, I snapped up. The more smart part of me, unwilling to just continue. 

I grab my blanket and cover as much as me as I can, as I let out a scream. "Mikasa!" I feel the shock set in. "What are you doing here?!"

She had a look of shock on her face, her mouth like a gaping fishes, opening and closing, over and over.  
She backed out of my room and shut the door behind her. The sound of her foot steps then the slamming of her bedroom door is all I hear.

I was embarrassed. I reach down and grab my boxers and pants off the ground. I stand up and slipped into them, ignoring my leaking hard on. I wasn't going to continue after that.

Maybe I should take a shower, I feel gross and sweaty. I grabbed some clothes and my old towel off the floor, where it fell of my entertainment table.

I had 20 minutes to shower before class started. So I hurried up and got in.I sadly had to take a cold shower and think about Mr. Pixis- our principle -in his red bath robe to get it to go down.

It wasn't fun and it was painful, I wish Mikasa had waited to barge in. But then she would have seen me cumming while moaning out Mr. Ackerman name. That's worse.

After my shower, I went downstairs and got a bottle of soba and some old pizza from when Armin was over. I went back upstairs and bumped into Mikasa.

"I saw nothing and you have to do me a favor for keeping this secret." She said. I slowly nodded and I could feel my cheeks getting warm. This was even worse, than I thought.

When I got back into my room, I shut the door and got on my computer, signing into it and starting up my class.

When I get in class Mr. Erwin is explaining how we are having a fun day- meaning going a math site and practicing math. Yay, so fun.

I was one of the students that didn't finish homework, so I didn't get to have fun with the rest. Mr. Ackerman was in charge of us, so I didn't mind so much.

Till he pulled me into another room, to explain the homework to me."So, do you understand, Eren?" He asked me. 

Once he was done explaining, I nodded, then it slowly set it that I realized he couldn't see me."Yes, Sir." I respond.

"Good, is there anything else?" He asks me.

"What colors your hair?" I ask him.

"Uh... Not a math question but okay." Mr. Ackerman muttered to himself out loud. "My hair is black." He says.

"Did you know more people have black hair then brown, because black is the most common." I said. This is why I love articles about facts, gives me reasons to make an idiot out of myself.

"Uh... Think I read about that before." He said, unsurely.

Just how do I ask if he's married? Without it seeming weird. "Does your wife-" Mr. Ackerman cut me off with a snort. "Don't have one." Guess that answers that question.

Then I realized, yes! He's single! But of course that little voice bit in 'Girlfriend' and "Fiancee". So my happiness was shot back down to level one. I hated that voice.Without really thinking I ask him the most embarrassing thing. "Have you ever been caught masturbating?"

The sound of a glass being slammed down on a table and coughing brought me back to life. "What?" He choked out.

"I said, can people cry underwater, sir?" I quickly said, hoping he'd take the bait.

"Are you sure you said that?" He said while clearing his throat. Which was sexy by the way.

"Yes, that's what I said." I said.

"Uh...Um...." He let out a sigh and tried to speak once again. "Uh... No, maybe, yes?" He responded. I have a feeling he thinks I'm insane. "I'm just a math teacher, Eren." He said with a breathy chuckle. Here comes back this mornings problem. Fuck you, Mr.SexyVoice. Oh how I wish I could.

"Sorry." I muttered out.

"For what?" He asked."Asking dumb questions." I say.

"No, no, no. It's okay. I like it." He said with another sexy laugh. God this man just had to have a sexy voice and know how to use it well.

"How about I'll give you 10 minutes to ask me anything you want." He suggested."What's the mystery behind the Bermuda Triangle?" I ask jokingly.

"Eren." He growls out. Oh god, what was that and can I hear it again.

"What color are your eyes?" I ask.

"That's a hard one, people claim that they are blue, then others claim they are grey." He responded.

"Do you like cats or dogs?" I ask.  
"Dogs. Even if they are messy." He says.

"Do you have any pets?" I ask.  
"Two dogs and two cats." He says. Damn, he's an animal person. Can he get any perfecter and sexy? What's next is he going to love kids and love the idea of marriage? Nah, doesn't really sound like him. Damn, he was a sexy, commitment issues kind of guy, I bet.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask. "Adoptive siblings and from my knowledge, I have a blood sibling somewhere out there." He said.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask "Green." He says.

"What's your favorite song?" I ask. "My heart will go on by Celine Dion. Make fun of me and I'll kill you." He growled out.

"No, I'm not going to. My mom likes that song." I say with a laugh. 

"How old are you?" He made an exhausted like sound and muttered something. "What, I didn't hear you?" I call out.

"I'm 34, you little bitch." He said a little louder with a little attitude. Did he have to call me that though? I felt a shiver go down my spine because of earlier thoughts.

"Want me to fuck you into your matress, like little bitch." Yes, that right there. Now I'm horny again. Shit. Fuck. Ass. Bitch.

"Eren, you still there?" Mr. Ackerman called out.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. What's your first name?" I ask. "Levi." He says.

"That's an odd name." I say. 

"Thanks." He replies sarcastically. 

"Any time." I say.

"You're such a little shit." He huffs out. 

"Thank you, Mr. Ackerman." I laugh.

"Just call me Levi." He says. 

"Okay, Mr. Levi." I obey. 

"Drop the Mr." He says. 

"Yes, Levi. Happy?" I said with a laugh.

"Yes I am." He says, in a poor admit at a happy tone.

After class, I danced around my room. Till dad yelled at me from downstairs to stop stomping around like an elephant.


	5. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so flipping lazy. Without a laptop.. sucks. I have a laptop with barrcuda on it.  
> Hahaha... Fuck you, whoever put it on.  
> I'll try and not be lazy.

There was only one more week till it was time for Pssa's to start. I was nervous, maybe Mikasa- no Armin- no that's even worse. 

I can't take anyone with me. 

Mikasa would draw attention with her glaring and beauty- she may even make Levi fall for her. God, why couldn't I be pretty like her? In a manly way. 

If I took Armin he'd just keep making sexual remarks the whole time and I wouldn't get any work done. I could ask Jean or Marco? 

Mom would say no to Jean. Not Marco though. He's a sweetheart and too nice for his own damn good. He's like a god. 

If I could date anyone, Marco would be in the top 10. He'd be right under Levi- ew, just thought of Levi on top of Marco.. I am now also very jealous of just an image. 

I shook away my thoughts and huffed. It was the weekend, meaning no school. This is the first time in my life, I wished we had school. But Levi's sexy deep warm honey voice changed that, for not only my mind and heart but for my dick. 

I couldn't hang out with anyone today, everyone was busy. Armin was hanging out with his 'new' girlfriend. 

Mikasa and I aren't on speaking terms. Mom and dad are having their date night. Jean isn't awake. 

I won't dare message Marco, if Jean could be with him. So of course I messaged horse face first. 

So, I was stuck playing ps3 all by myself, like a loser. 

My phone vibrated in my front pocket, making me jump. I quickly grabbed it and checked. I had a message on kik from Jean. He said 'Can't mom grounded me for cussing' I just replied back with 'You suck' and got back 'You swallow'. 

I just snorted and smiled, before shoving it back in my front pocket. 

Mikasa soon came out of her room in search of food, she put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and came to sit next to me. I tensed up. 

"Can I play?" She asked. 

I nodded and handed her the controller, watching her move the character around on the screen. I was playing Gta 5 as always, not in the mood to play anything like horror or zombies. She pulled her gun out and started only shooting men, I noticed that fact because she even avoided killing them while she was driving.  
"Against killing women?" I ask. 

"No, just imaging they are Mr. Ackerman." 

"What?" I laugh. "Why?"

"I know you have a crush on him. He does have a very attractive voice. Not to me of course. I'm into girls, I like.." She paused. "girly voices?" She says with a shrug. 

"I know." I say laughing and shaking my head. My focus on the screen again. Mikasa was a very good driver in this game, she knew how to dodge other vehicles and not crash. I was always jealous of that. 

A cop car drove in front of her, slowing down, causing her vehicle to be jacked up, her guy gets out of his car and shoots the cop in the head, causing a cracked shield and blood. She clicks pause. 

She hands the controller to me and gets up. She grabbed her popcorn and came back into the living room, sitting on the couch. 

"Put a two player game in." She said. 

I got up and put a fighting game in, the only other two player I had at the moment was other fighting games. 

"Have you ever thought to look him up on facebook?" She asked as she kicked my ass once again. 

"No, I didn't." I growl and throw my controller down on the ground. "I hate you." 

"Just google his name, maybe he's in that white pages thing or whatever it's called. Get his number." She said, putting her controller down and taking a hand full of popcorn, shoving it in her mouth. 

"For such a graceful person, you eat like a pig." After saying that she glares and starts chewing with her mouth open, sticking her tongue out. 

"Ew, gross."

I stand up, quick and run upstairs, grabbing my laptop off my bed and running back down. 

"Here, find it out." I say as I hand it to her and go into the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab a soda. I also grab the makings for a sandwich.

I hear Mikasa's fake nails tapping the keys on my computer, soon she is asking me. "There are three Levis." she says. 

"Is he 83?" She asks. 

"Hell to the no! You think I'd really crush on a man that old!" I yell.

"Yes I do. So, 30s or 40s?" She asks.

"He's in his 30s!" I say as I come back in the living room, sandwich and soda in hand.

"As I believed into old men." She whispers under her breath.

"I can hear you!" I yell.

"There's a number and address here. I have to pay for the address but I have the number." She says, pulling her phone out of her sweat shirt pocket, typing in the number, she clicks call.

"Wait Mikasa!" I yell at her, my mouth full, muffling my speech. 

She puts it on speaker.

After a couple rings, the phone picks up.

"Hanji, I'm going to kill you. If you keep calling me! No, I am not dog sitting for you! I have two of my own to look after!" Said a deep, warm, honey voice that felt like a stab of pleasure right into my crotch, making me want to whimper in pleasure but Mikasa was too close to me to do that.

I open my mouth to try and say something, a stutter of nothing comes out before the disappointing sound of the call ending. I glare at the phone. How dare he hang up.

Yup, this was Levi. A douche bag as always.

Wait. That means. 

Oh my god. 

I have Levi's numbers.


	6. Such a whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day. Woohoo. *doesn't post more for 7 months* For each chapter I will be editing them and changing shit. Oh my god the mistakes.

I mostly stared at my phone for two days, from where I had thrown it on the floor, not going near it much.

I knew his number was in there and it scared me half to death to know it was.

I had dared to *67 him a couple times but after a while he stopped picking it up.

I hated it. I wanted to talk to him, but what if it freaked him out?

When monday came back around, I glared at the computer screen. 

There was a sense of panic deep in my gut, making my heart feel heavy.

Then I got an idea, what if I called him now? During class.

I pulled my phone out and stared down at it. I'm going to do it. I have to. I just want to hear his voice without school being involved.

When I was finally half way through class, I stopped responding to what they wanted and asked of me. I knew they'd pull me away.

When I was pulled in the room with Levi, I smirked to myself and could feel my heart rate picking up at twice the speed. 

"Eren, are you there?" Levi called out, I swear his voice was going to be the death of me.

Levi's voice was gravelly and gruff but also flat but it could even sometimes sound soft and smoky. I wonder what he sounds like when he's horny or during sex or at the end of it. Would he be throaty and husky sounding? Would his voice lower and become deeper? I wonder if he's noisy in bed?

Okay Eren, mind out of the gutter.

"Eren, are you there?" He called out again. 

Once I got my head out of my ass, I replied. "Yes, I'm here."

"Is there a problem?" He asked me. Why yes there is. You and I are not making love right now. 

I pulled my cell phone out and unlocked it, I went into my contacts and clicked Mr.SexyVoice. Yes I named his contact that. I turn to my laptop and click the mute incase he were to hear anything. 

I heard a load ringing on his side of the mic and smirked to myself again.

I heard him mutter out a 'shit' and soon he was answering his phone. There was an impatient "Hello" on the other line and I froze. What do I even say to him?

There was another impatient "Hello?" 

Then "What do you want? Hanji! I swear to fucking god! I'm in the middle of fucking class, I'm talking to Eren, yes you freaky bitch, Eren. So shut the fuck up about dog sitting! I don't wanna here anything about sitting unless someone is sitting on my di-" He suddenly cut off his rambling and it was almost silent, if not for the clicking on his end.

I dont know what made me look over at the computer but I did and seen he had turned his mic off. "Hanji, I'm going to fucking kill you!" He hissed. I seriously wanted to laugh. I wished hear what he was going to say before but of course he didn't continue.

I then bit my bottom lip and chewed on it. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could my bedroom door opened and Armin barged in. 

I quickly hit the end button and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You should call back and moan noises the phone, because you're moans are hot." Armin's cheeks burn a bit pink. "Also I seen Jean doing this once, suck on your fingers and moan. Some men kind it hot because it sounds like their cock is being sucked." He said bluntly. 

My cheeks burst out in red and I stare down at my bed sheets, speaking of which, needed to be changed.

"Armin, you're gross!" I yell and cover my blushing cheeks. 

I grab one of my pillows and throw it at the blond. "You pervert!" I yell. He just laughs, dodging it. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I ask him. 

"Yeah, but Annie wanted to see me." He says. I notice as his eyes widen and I knew I had caught him. "Oh my god, you had sex with-"

"Eren!" Armin yells, his voice makes me jump in surprise. He glares at me, crossing his arms. 

"Jezz, calm down. I was just messing with you." A awkward smile finds it's way on my lips. 

"Eren Yeager!" I jump up at the harsh, rough yell that was directed at me. Shit, I forgot about class.

"Well I'll just be going now!" Armin says and slams the door shut.

"Shit, sneaky bastard." I growl. I turn back to my computer and speak. "Yes, Mr.Ackerman?" 

"Mr.Yeager-" I stop listening after that and with lightening speed, I dial his number and click send. I hear the shrill ring of his ringtone and his speech is cut off. "For the love of-" To onto the phone. "God! What the fuck do you want?" He must have muted his mic. 

His harsh yell scares me at first but soon I'm back on track. I made sure that my mic on the computer was muted and did my best to calm my racing heart before I let out a desperate moan into the phone.

Afterwards I cover my mouth in shock, my eyes wide.

"Who is this?" He asked, his voice was steady but quite. 

It was kind of scary and hot at the same time.

I forced myself to make my voice a high pitched whine so it didn't sound like me and desperately moaned again into the phone like some whore while stuttering out. "L-Levi, p-please fuck me. I cant take it. I-I need your big-big-oh-god-so-big cock in me." Ending it with a moan.

Before he could reply I hit the red end button and stared down at my phone in disbelief. What had I just done?

I'm embarrassed and ashamed of myself right now. I just did that whore like act and I'm being obsessive things over a man who probably would never like me.

Fuck, I'm a weirdo, stalker, and creep. Who has a crush on an older man, who is also a teacher. Nice, you're doing great with your life choices!

I signed out of class right then and there. Not wanting to hear his voice anymore. I just wanted to sleep.

So that's just what I did. 

I'd probably get yelled at later, when the teachers call my mom for me leaving before class was over. Can't wait.


	7. A stupid little game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed it up.. a lot. Enjoy. I'm sure you will!

The last couple of days have had had Levi on the edge of hell. He hated being on edge, he'd even admit he'd rather clean a toliet full of shit. The big question was 'Why was he on edge?'

Well first of all his cell phone would go off every couple hours at the most worst possible times, with an anonymous caller ID. Second he'd answer the fucker and get NO reply. Just dead silence. 

Either it was a very shy as hell bill collector or someone being an asshole and wasting his time. 

He was starting to get ticked off with this little game. He hated mind games. They are a waste of time. 

If they didn't start answering he'd have to block all restricted numbers. Just to give himself a break from the ringing and vibrations of every surface he sat the stupid thing on. 

He bought a phone for important phone calls, not as a sexual device. Maybe that's why there were reports of women getting the damn thing shoved up their- place.

He knew it wasn't a mistake- which would be one hell of a butt dial if it was -because there was always breathing and some sort of sound that was unrelated to any office. Maybe someone had grown a crush on the asshole of a man and got a hold of his number. He hoped not. 

He didn't know if it was Hanji, he knew it could be that crazy bitch, because he had refused many times to watch her stinking mutts, while Hanji went out to do some crazy shit as always. 

He never got to go out, so fuck no.

He knew he was being childish, because if he asked Hanji or Erwin to watch his brats while he went out. They would. No question about it. 

After a few more thousand calls, he was starting to doubt it was Hanji. Hanji wouldn't continue this shit for hours on end. Hanji would've just come to his house and banged on his door, till he opened up and let her dogs in. Levi would be so distracted with the bastards he'd never notice Hanji slipping away. 

He has feeling that's what she is going to do again. This time he'd have a baby gate ready to block the door at his feet when he opened the door to Hanji's stupid face.

The surpsing thing as for the whole day, he haven't gotten any calls- thank god.

But of course he jinxed himself.

He was sitting at his office desk, listening to Erwins annoying voice in his head set and in the damn office. Erwin's double voice. It was annoying to listen to, he's too fucking happy and cheerful. 

So when Levi noticed Eren stopped replying, he was relieved to say the least. Till he seen Erwin put him in the 'time-out' room. 

"Fuck off, Brushy. That's my freedom." He muttered.b

With a quick hand, he grabbed his car keys that had a spare of Erwin's car keys on them (for emergencies, maybe) and clicked the beautiful red panic button.

He watched as the tall blond man jumped up from his chair in surpise, muttering a few unknowledge words to Levi in his mic, he grabs his own keys and heads outside in alarm.  

Levi didn't know what came over him to take such extreme measures as to trick Erwin into thinking someone was trying to steal his car but he didn't really care at the moment. 

Levi smirked and turned back to his desk top. He goes into the chatroom, his facial expression going back to it's normal glare.

"Eren, are you there?" When he got no reply, he got a little annoyed but he waited nonetheless. 

When still no reply was made, he asked again, a little louder. "Eren, are you there?" 

He finally got a reply from the little brat a moment later. "Yes, I am." He said, his reply was short and quite like he was distracted. He didn't like that, in a way he wanted Eren's attention all on himself. Not that'd he'd ever admit that to anyone in his entire life time. 

"Is there a problem?" Levi asked him, hoping to get a reply that wasn't so dead like this time. 

He wanted to hear that kids voice- it calmed him-and for him to ask him stupid questions as he seemed to like to. It was something new and odd.

Instead of any of that, he got a fucking phone call. It was unexpected and sparked a nerve in Levi. His mic has immediately slipped from his mind, not thinking to turn it off before he replies, forgetting about Rachel the other bitch who liked to tattletale on him if one curse word was said towards a student. 

Levi grabbed his bag off the floor that was leaning against his desk and pulled his cell phone out, the loud annoying ring tone blarring in the room and telling everyone he has a call. Rachel the bitch pops her head up from behind a wall, her blue eyes narrowed in a glare towards him. 

Why was she even here? No one else had to teach a class at 10 in the fucking morning. Who even schedules a class at 10? The reason most of these kids don't go to public school is because of the times or the bullying.

He quickly slid his finger across the screen and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?!" He called into the phone, he wasn't in any mood to be nice, if it was Hanji he really wasn't going to be nice. 

"What do you want? Hanji! I swear to fucking god! I'm in the middle of fucking class, I'm talking to Eren, yes you freaky bitch, Eren. So shut the fuck up about dog sitting! I don't wanna here anything about sitting unless someone is sitting on my di-" He was cut off by Erwin coming back into the office, the door slamming shut behind him. The blond was so loud, why does he even stomp so much? Maybe it's a mental thing.

Levi looked over at the computer and turned the talk off then muted the phone call. "Tell fucking Hanji to knock this shit off!" Levi bitches and points at the phone.

Erwin gives him a confused look and points over at the snack room, where Hanji is, shoving her face with chips like she hasn't had food in a month. Well guess, she hasn't she is always so lost in her work. 

"What the fuck?" Levi mutters. 

Before he can ask who the hell is on the phone, the call came to an end. He didn't have time for their shit anyhow.

"Eren?" Levi called out into his mic on his head set. "You there?" He didn't get a reply. It was silent once again. 

"So that's why you fucked with my vehicle. Someone has a crush." Erwin whispered out and taunted hin. Hanji poped up out of nowhere, a big grin on her lips. "Levi, has a crush!" She yelled excitedly. 

"Shut the fuck up." He whispered while covering his mic with his hand.

Levi turned back to his screen and called out again. "Eren?" He kept asking if he was there and Levi was starting to get slightly pissed off with Eren ignoring him. He always did answer Levi.  

Levi got so impatient that he yelled into his mic. "Eren Yeager!" He even startled Erwin and some blonde women a couple desks down, jumped almost fell out of her seat. He noticed Rachel watching him like a hawk, just wanting to report his ass. 

"Yes, Mr. Ackerman?" Eren said politely in a sweet as honey voice. "About fucking time he answered me. How can a boy have that kind of voice? I' couldn't even describe it. It wasn't sexy or super sweet. It was just boyish and happy. It also had something else to it. That I loved." Thought Levi. 

"Mr. Yeager I'm going to have to mark you absent if this continues on. Are you having problems with your computer or are you just ignoring me you little-" At that moment his phone went off, cutting him off. "For the love of-" He picked up his phone and slid his stupid finger across the sxreen. "I hate touch phones, you can't be violent or even end calls in any kind of angry way. You just look like a retard violently hitting the end button and you sometimes even accidentally hit the wrong button. It's just a mess."

"God! What the fuck do you want?!" Levi yells into it. He realized my mic was still on and turned it off to get this little game over with.

What reached his ears next shocked him. It was a moan, first thought that came to mind was Eren. No not because he's thought about what his moans would sound like and possibly imaged fucking him- never. What sometimes men have their horny days.

It just had that ring to it like Eren's voice did, that boyish charm. So Levi was in a little bit of shock. He may even say the moan sounded kind of hot- with someone making it in his thoughts. "Stop that, you're a fucking adult. Stop acting like some horny teenager."

So Levi cleared his mind of all thoughts of lust and anger to try and speak calmly. "Who is this?" 

'Did that sound calm? Yes it did. I'm a great actor. I'm pretty sure I could pretend to cry right now.' Levi pauses in his thoughts. 'No, I couldn't.'

Levi looked over at Erwin who was watching him with his stupid crystal blue eyes, that were filled with confusion and curiosity, till he realized Levi caught him and looked back at his desk top to continue his class. 

Levi turned down the volume on his phone because if Erwin heard it, the whole office would as well as Erwin would come and bother the daylight out of Levi. They didn't need to add to the rumors. 'Oh my. Did you hear that Levi Ackerman likes to have phone sex while in class while underage students listen?'

Levi's focus went back to his phone when another moan met his ears, making them ring. This time a voice that said. " L-Levi, p-please fuck me. I cant take it. I-I need your big-big-oh-god-so-big cock in me." All the blood at that moment rushed to his groin making him have to hold back a groan. His cock swelled and pressing against the zipper of his tight slacks. 

It sounded a lot like Eren, did I just get punched in the groin? Feels like it. Oh, shut the fuck up brain. Before He could reply or maybe even play along, they hung up. He also notice Eren sign out. Which made him even more disappointed and slightly suspicious.

'I guess I'll be hanging out with Petra. Who tried to seem sneaky about her flirting but was about as sneaky as Erwin walking around a store full of midgets, trying to fit in with the crowd.' 

Erwin called over to Levi from his desk. "Aw, did your crush leave? Did you scare him away with your height or your age?" He laughed. 

"Fuck off you big ass giant. At least I won't crush my lovers under my weight." Levi sneered at the blond man. 

"At least they'll see me during sex, they'll have a hard time deciding whether or not they're having sex or giving birth." He taunted.

"Shut up, at least my eye brows won't tickle my lovers, fuckface." He says, his voice laced with irritation.

"Just shut up and get back in class, smurf." Erwin said proudly. 

'What the fuck is he so happy about? I hope one of these days he's too tall for a door and gets hit in the face with the door frame.' Levi glared over at the stupid tall blond. 

"No, actually. I have to piss." Levi stands up from his chair, pushing it in to do something to hide his erection from Erwin's judging voice. He didn't Erwin to think he got hard because of the students, he didn't see him on the phone just now. 

Levi fast walks out of the room before Erwin can yell at him, he heads to the bathroom and opens the door. He checks for any people in the stalls then locks the door and goes into one of the stalls. 

He stand in front of the toilet and cringes at it in disgust. 'It's either jack off in here or stick with blue balls. No fuck blue balls.'

Levi's pale fingers slip the button through the hole, then pull the zipper down, pulling his cock through the hole of his boxers. He shivers as the cold air meets the warm skin of his cock. The head was beet red and dripping clearish white beads of pre-cum. Levi made a face of disgust at the messiness but ignored it. His hand curls around his length, his breath hitching. 

Levi's hand starts to squeeze around his cock, stroking his hand back and forth. He didn't have any lude or lotion to slick it up but he was so horny he didn't care. His little bit of cum was smeared across his hand and skin, making it easier for his hand to stroke at a faster pace. His other hand was pressed against the bathroom wall, he was panting though his nose hard, his teeth biting into his bottom lip to stop the sounds wanting to break through. 

Levi's head was blank, other then that moan playing in his ears over and over, drawing him towards the edge. His hand pressing into the wall harder, his hand stroking faster. 

Levi's back slightly arched as he came with a little pained grunt, his panting harsh. 

He looked down at his hand in disgust.


	8. Freckled Angel or HorseFaceBitchTits?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got my laptop back on track!! Yay!!! I can update more now! WOOOOHOOOO!   
> Enjoy!

I was sitting in the living room watching cartoons on our cable and avoiding my computer with my life. The pass couple days I've been avoiding math class and my cell phone. The cell phone was easier then the math class. My mother got calls every day and she even questioned me about it. I just told her I made an ass out of myself to Mr. Smith and didn't want to face him.

She complained and said ‘that's no excuse.’ I ended up begging her to get me into a different class, even if it's a grade lower because my heart and dick couldn't take this anymore.

She said she'd try at least.

I hoped so, I'm hoping whatever she tries works. Hell, how am I supposed to go to Pssa's, I'm going to have to ask someone to skip school and come with me. Marco or Jean is the question.

I pull my cell phone out of my front pocket and send a text to them both.

To: Freckled Angel  
From: Me  
Hey, would you be willing to go to my pssa's with me? I know it means missing class but I'd really like it if you would.

My next text was to Jean.

To: HorseFaceBitchTits  
From: Me  
Hey asshole! Come to pssa's with me and I'll buy you lunch! Plus you get out of school for this! Lunch as in I'll put a $1 towards what you buy us for lunch!

I put my cell phone back in my pocket and waited. I noticed that the clock on the kitchen wall says 9:45 meaning class is starting soon.

I could always just go back in?

Fine let’s do this. For mom.

I hurry up stairs and grab my laptop, getting on my bed, I turn it on and quickly sign in. It took me about 10 minutes to do this all, it is now 9:55. Shit.

As soon as the class loads though. I notice that Levi isn't there, only Erwin and Hanji. Which is weird. My attention slides to Mr. Erwin when he calls out my name.

"Eren, I miss you the last couple of days! Were you feeling sick?" He asked me. "Uh..Yes! I caught a cold and was pretty sick." I respond to him.

"I'm glad to hear your doing better!" He says. 

"Me too." I mutter.

I wasn't really into class, without Levi there. I had nothing to look forward to. I kind of wanted to leave. I was tempted in very many ways but I forced through it.

My today’s partner ended up being Petra. The first thing she said to me was "Mr. Ackerman is gone." Her voice sounded very sad. Like an upset puppy. 

"Yeah, didn't really think to notice. He doesn't really talk." I respond to her.

"Oh." Was her reply. I guess she didn't like what I said. Too bad.

I didn't really like Petra, she seemed to be the type that was nice unless you talked crap about something she loved. She didn't seem the type to like others opinions. It was hers or nothing.

So I guess I'll be throwing this in her face. "I know Mr. Ackermans real name." I say out loud in the mic, like I'm not really talking to her, just thinking out loud.

"What is it?" She asked, I could tell she was in shock and even more excited.

"I also have his phone number." Maybe a lie would be okay. "We hang out all the time." 

"You're lying." She says with a little gasp. "No, I'm not. I know he has two dogs and two cats. He's in his 30s and his hair is black while his eyes are blue." I say smugly. That's right bitch. He's mine. I know everything. Okay, that’s stalkerish.

"Do you think you..uh..." She stops short.

"Could I?" I ask. 

"Let me meet him?" She asks me.

"Uh.. I don't know. He's kind of a closed off guy." I say.

I hear her let out a disappointed huff. Maybe one more lie? "His husband is also a nice guy." I say, the sound I hear next is music to my ears. She lets out a gasp and yells out. "What!"

"Yeah, he's a real nice guy. He has brown hair and these big beautiful eyes. he's tan and has a rocking body. I can see why he chose him. I would too." I continue on, holding back my laughs at her gullible-ness. She'll believe anything, won't she?

"Mr. Ackerman is g-gay?" She stutters out. 

"Yeah, you didn't know?" I say in a fake shocked voice. 

"No." She whispers.

"Yeah, well. You should be glad I told you. Instead of you finding them in a heated make out session. Those two are like animals!" I laugh.

"Okay! I got it! Thank you!" She yells.

The rest of the time in the room after that was quite. It seems my plan worked good. I just can't believe I told her he's gay. For a man who kind of fits my description, just hot.

I'm going to hell. Like deep in hell. I'm sure Levi runs hell, because his voice is a sin. A deadly one.

When class was over, I checked my messages and seen I had about 20. What the fuck was going on while I was gone.

To: Me  
From: Marco  
I'd have to see if I can. What day is it?

Then Jean... Who messaged me about 70 times.

To: You  
From: Jean  
1\. Who r u calling a asshole?  
2\. U want 2 die?  
3\. I am not pauin for lunch!  
4\. But I get 2 skup clasa?  
5\. Mybe  
6\. Still not payin for lunch  
7\. wat day is it?  
8\. can marco come?

There were more messages but they were way off topic. So I quickly sent the day I'd be going to each of them and put my phone away. I was going sometime next week on Thursday or Friday, maybe Wednesday if mom didn't work overtime.

When Mikasa finally got home, she came came straight to my room and barged in.

"So Pssa's. I'm coming with you." She declares. "No Marco is." I state.

"Marco? Your middle school crush Marco? So you can drool over two guys? No." She says and glares at me.

I suppress the need to shiver and glared back. "You don't need to go!" I yell and stand up. "Yes I do!" She yells back. "Why?! So you can steal Levi from me!" I scream. It becomes deadly silent after that.

"Eren?" Mikasa says, her voice was soft and calm but I pushed her away when she tried to hug me.

"Fuck off, Mikasa." I say and turn around, crawling into bed.

"Fine, I'll come back when you calm down." She says and leaves my room, the only way I'd known that is because the sound of the door shutting behind her.


	9. I love you too, Levi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laptop means lots of uploads!! yayayaya!!!

Levi had noticed that Eren hadn't been to class since the other day. It made him very suspicious, what could the kid be hiding or was he just really sick? Plus Levi fact hasn't gotten one annoying or horny anonymous call lately since that day. It was all very confusing to the older man. He couldn’t put his finger on it. 

The one question was, how did he get his number?

Which is what threw him off the path, unless Erwin was handing out his number while sending the assignments then Eren couldn’t have called him. The kid didn’t seem the type to even moan like a whore into a phone, not even for a prank.

It could’ve been Petra, she had a little more than a crush on him since day in this class. It also would explain why she hasn’t been up his ass lately. Maybe she was embarrassed?

At the same time it could all just be Levi’s old mind just coming up with crazy thoughts for his non-existent romantic relationships? He hadn’t had one ever, he was the type to just fuck and leave. He never really had an romantic feelings for another. Maybe that’s why he was taking it out on some kid.

That was a warning bell right there; Kid. He was in fact a minor compared to Levi, himself. It kinda made his stomach twist at the thought of his old self getting off, here and there, at the thought of the kids voice. Like what the fuck man? What was wrong with him.

The first thought to enter his mind was; pedophile. That’s what he was. He got off on his voice. It wasn’t all about his voice though. He liked talking to him in general. He was an interesting mind, unlike his ‘friends’. They were all out of new topic ideas. So when Eren started barking up his tree, he liked it.

So when he stopped coming to class, the angry old man was back to the same old same non-excitement filled days. Was it really that bad? Yes it was. He hated this having no excitement to look forward to. He had to push through; there was no ignoring any of it.

So of course the day he’s forced to take off for a 9:45am appointment at the doctors, the brat comes to class to again. He’d have to hear more of Erwin’s teasing about how he missed his chance at talking to his 1# favorite. The stupid blond could go fuck himself up the ass with a stapler. 

As soon as he entered the office, Erwin was right next to him and opening his big stupid mouth filled with perfect, white, straight teeth.

"You missed Eren today." He says.

“I know. You texted me about it, twenty times.” Levi paused his walking and turned to face Erwin. “ What the hell is wrong with you? The doctor thought I had a vibrator in my pocket.”

Erwin shrugged his big shoulders. “You should’ve answered.”

“I was in the doctors!” Levi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“So?” Erwins says in confusion. Levi only glares at him, lets out a deep sigh, pinches the bridge of his nose, and walks away. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Erwin chases after the short male.

“I am going to my desk.” He simply replied.

“But I have to tell you something.” Erwin goes to grab his wrist.

Levi dodges his hand. “Don’t touch me. Erwin, I am going to my desk. Why must I stand for you to tell me this?”

They both walk over to Levi’s desk, where the raven sits in his chair. Erwin uses the desk next to Levi’s chair, pulling it up next to him. “So, Eren’s mom called to ask if we could put him in another class of some sort, other than ours. What did you do to the kid?” 

Levi blinks at his desk, silent. He opens his mouth only to close it.

“Did you yell at him?” Erwin asks.

“No, that’s why I am speechless to why he would want to leave.” Levi speaks out loud instead of his thoughts.

Without another word, Erwin stood up and walked away.

“Okay then. Fuck you too.” Levi mutters under his breath.

A hushing sound causes him to look to his left, where Rachel is glaring at him. He gives her the finger with a smirk, making her mouth fall a gap. Levi chooses to ignore her and turn towards his desk top to start going through his emails filled with complaints of parents.

\----

Levi was lost in thought when large arms wrapped around his neck, startling him half to death. His nails dig into the arm, he pulls them off from around his neck and quickly turns around with his fist raised and ready to punch someone. It was just Erwin.

He had a shit eating grin on his face, no sign of anger as he rubbed his sore abused arm. 

“Guess what?!” His tone filled with excitement.

“Just spit it out.” Levi snarls, sitting back down with a glare on his facial features.

“You’re never fun.” Erwin pouts.

“Either start talking or fuck off.” After saying that, Rachel makes another hushing sound from her desk. ‘That cunt is going to get it’ Levi mutters to himself, glaring at her.

"I convinced them not to remove him from our class!" Erwin cheers and opening his arms wide, expecting a hug from the raven. Levi instead punched him in his gut.

"What was that for?" Erwin weezed out in pain, clutching his stomach in a protective way.

"A token of my appreciation." He says sarcastically.

"I love you too, Levi." He says, pulling the other into his arms, forcing him into a hug and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Or should I say brother.”

"Go fuck yourself up the ass with your computer monitor!" Levi yelled, punching at Erwin and kicking the poor guy.

A few feet away an excited yell was heard. “Group hug is it!”

“Fuck no, Hanji!” Levi yelled. Rachel once again hushing him with a little disproving shake to her head. Hanji run over to the other two, Erwin moving an arm to wrap around her as she wrapped her arms around them. The sounds of Levi’s protesting, ignored.


	10. That big mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Today was Friday that meant in only five or six days I would be in close proximity of Levi.  
I'd be able to see him, hear him, and smell him. Maybe lick him if I was daring enough. 

That's a new thought. What does he smell like? Is his scent sweet or maybe musky? Maybe he'd have a spicy like smell to him? Cinnamon. Maybe he'd smell earthy? Like the scent of air after it's rained. I love that smell. It was so refreshing and clean smelling. I loved it.

Maybe he'd smell like that shitty store Abercombie and Fitch? I'd never admit it but I loved that cologne. Maybe he was a mix of earthy rain and Abercrombie and Fitch cologne? God, that'd be fucking great.

I'd just stay wrapped up in his arms all day and night. Just smelling his scent. God I liked the sound of that. Even if it sounded creepy.

Maybe he'd like cuddling after sex. I bet his sheets smell just like him. What I'd do just to lay in his sheets. What color would those be? I bet white, clean, and expansive. That sounds like him alright. 

When I finally got my head out of my ass I got out of bed. I needed to start class or my mom would get yelled at again. That wouldn't be fun. She's a scary woman. But I love her. Even if she makes me piss myself and have a heart attack at the same time.

I grabbed my computer off my entertainment stand and went back over onto my bed, slamming my ass down on it, making the mattress springs squeak. Am I really that fat? Damn, last time I checked I weighed 155 pounds. I guess all those midnight snacks are getting to me.

I turn my laptop on and start up black collaborate board. Soon I'm in Mr. Erwin and Levi's class.  
The first thing I notice is that it’s quite. The second thing I notice is that only Levi is here, not Erwin. Maybe accidently smiled in the mirror at himself and went blind. Ouch. 

I slightly jump in surprise when Levi speaks. "Hello, Class. I'll be teaching you today because Mr. Smith isn't in today." God his voice was still the most sexy thing in the entire universe.

"I'll be turning my cam on today." He says.

Oh my god. What did he just say. He's going to what. Yes, turn the baby on. Now.

I watched in excitement as a little black box appeared over the talk controls and loaded. I waited as patiently as I could to see him. I've been wanting this so long. My god. Just hurry.

This means I don't have to wait to see him now. 

The black screen slowly faded into a bright white then a light grey. I could see a fuzzy grey stiletto but nothing else. It slowly started to even out.

I could make out the shape of his head and see the outline of his hair but just as it was starting to show, the chat room froze.

"No!" I screamed out loud and grabbed my computer screen shaking it violently in my rage.  
I was so fucking close. "You motherfucker! I'll skin you alive and boil you! I'll laugh the whole time then feed you to my dogs!" I scream at it, squeezing the screen in my hands. The screen making a cracking sound. But before I could break it, someone pulled the laptop out of my hands.

"Calm the fuck down, boy." My dad said with a laugh.

I glared at him and went to reach for the laptop but he kept it out of my reach by putting it over his head.

God damn him and his few extra inches in height.

"Give it to me now!" I yell at him, jumping up to try and reach it.

"Watch your mouth with me. I am your father, not your buddy." He says in his commanding parent tone. The only thing he has against me is that tone.

"You didn't say that when I caught you watching porn." I say with a smirk, his face goes pale white and he slowly hands me my laptop.

"You never heard a thing." He says and slowly walks out of my room, pointing his two fingers at his eyes then at me in a 'I'll be watching you' way.

As soon as he shuts my door, I turn to my laptop and glare at it.

"I'm going to give you one more chance. You crash and I'll fucking kill you." I hiss out.

"No cussing!" I hear my father yell.

I push down the urge to tell him to 'fuck off' knowing he'll just come back in and start picking at me like a lunatic. He likes to piss me off. It wasn’t that my mom would be mad about him watching porn, it’s more she’d give him a couple speech he really didn’t want to hear. She’d ask him questions like ‘ is our sex life too boring?’ Dad would hate it.

I restart my computer and wait for it to turn back on. I swear to god, if Levi's face isn't up in that little box, I'm going to scream. Then eat ice cream as I cry myself to sleep over the fact that I didn’t get to see his face.

When I finally got back in the room, I was greeted with silence. Everyone was in their Broad rooms with partners. I soon was pulled in Board room 10 and seen Mr. Ackerman's name on top of mine.

"Hello, Eren. I will be your partner for today." He says. How about you be my sex partner? Plus I can't just have you for a day. No, no, no.

I click the talk button and reply. "Okay, Mr. Levi."

"Didn't I say just to call me Levi?" He responds.

"I didn't get to see your face." I say. Shit, just had to say that. I'm boarding the fucking embarrassing stalker train. I'll need the first couple rows of seats all to myself because of the shame I cause to all stalkers.

"No one did. The computer crashed." He replied.

"Oh." The relief that just hit me in the heart and the weight that was just lifted off my stiff shoulders was heaven on a vanilla sundae with a fucking bright red cherry on top. That's right Petra. Mine.

"So, where have you been these pass couple days?" He asks me. Shouldn't we be focusing on the school work and not personal problems. Unless he was worried. Then I'm totally all for it.

"Just for attendance reasons." He says.

That fucker had to ruin my moment of pride. That sexy motherfucker.

"I was sick. I came down with a cold." I explain with a fake cough for the effect.

"Why did your mother try and removed you from my class?" He asks me. Did he have to say 'my class' it makes it sound like I wanted to leave the class because of him. Which is true and all but come on. You're hurting my heart man.

"My mom couldn't take listening to Mr. Erwins voice anymore. It was getting to her." I lie. In response I get a chuckle from him.

"Who can?" He says breathless. Fucking jealously alert.

"Oh, you and Mr. Erwin are together?" I ask, trying to hold back letting the jealously and hurt in my voice.

"Oh god no. Never. He's like my brother." He quickly says with a hint of disgust in his tone. "I couldn't take him as a lover, he's too annoying and bright and happy. Plus he likes to wake up at 5 in the morning. God no. I'd kill him."

I let out a laugh in relief as the tight fist of weight and jealously around my heart loosens its hold.

"Just thought.. Cause you know. You sounded like you understood."

"No, I was just thinking of someone else."

"Oh, who?" I ask.

Before he can reply he excuses himself saying Petra needed some assistance.

I quitely start on my work and get it all done. If I do it all, he can talk with me more.  
When he finally returns ten minutes later, he doesn't speak.

I guess I'll be the first to start this conversation. "Mr. Levi?" I call out.

"Why does Petra think I'm homosexual?" He says.

Oh shit. That big mouth.


	11. Are you gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda made Eren seem really fucking stupid is what I first thought but now I realize why I did. I am making him kinda like those girls that think their deeply in love and doing stupid shit to get the one they wants attention. In his case it's a teacher. Even going as far as to be slutty as fuck but with out the nudes. And why I called it pssa's is because in home schooling the only way to meet the teachers and stuff would be pssa's or actives that you could sign up for. Like Levi would go to actives but testing is a no chose thing. But enjoy while I try and fix my mistakes.

It was deadly silent in the little class room, we both occupied at the moment. I waited for him to continue but he had stayed deadly silent this whole time. For a second I thought my computer froze again. Till he said. “Eren?”

What do I say ? I’m not used to being cornered like this.

"Well.." I say, pausing. "Aren't you gay?’ I rub the back of my neck as if he could see me.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Levi exclaims in shock.

"You aren't?" I say, adding a little bit of a fake high pitch tone to my voice as if it shocked me.

‘Please say you're straight as a curly fry. Please don't be straight.’ Is what I was screaming in my head like the little kid I am.

"I don't think it's really appropriate to be discussing my sexual orientation with one of my students." He says. Seriously? Just spit it out. I guess in a way it isn’t really appropriate but I hated when teachers acted as though they were perfect. I once got in a fight with my 5th grade teacher when he tried to tell me he never touched a beer in his life. Which was a lie. I could tell this guy had at least five a night.

"Oh, I just thought you were homosexual." I say. 

"Why's that?" He asks, had I just offended him? If anything I should be offended at how offended he sounds at being called homosexual. Is it really that big of a deal?

“Erwin said you were gay in class the other day when you were gone.” Nice, blame it on Mr. angel. Nice going dude. I almost face palmed myself. An I also deserve an A+ for changing up my story. It was me that thought he was gay, now someone as in Mr. Smith told me. 

“He did what? So, everyone thinks I'm gay now?" Mr. Levi says in almost a growl kind of tone. Maybe he is a god freak? No offense to the god lovers but some could be crazy. 

"Yes. It's kind of obvious how gay you act." I lie, digging my grave even more.

"How in anyway, do I act gay?" He questions in his strict tone.

"The way you and Erwin act together." I lie even more.

"How do we act gay?” 

"You two act like a married couple." It was lie of course, they acted more like siblings that liked to bother the shit out of each other than anything else but it was fun making him so offended.

"What? No we don’t. Erwin is in a relationship with someone else.” 

“So you are like jealous?” Talking about this kind a made my stomach twist in a sickening way. I didn’t want him liking Erwin. 

“Jealous of what?” Is he an idiot? What are we talking about? The question is obvious as hell, what I am asking him.

“Are you jealous that Erwin is taken?” I ask, stopping 5 seconds between each word.

“I’m not slow.” He growled. In the bedroom I hoped not. “And no I am not jealous. I have nothing to be jealous over. Erwin looks like Captain Americas evil twin. The ugly one.” 

I let out a snort, trying to stop myself from laughing.

I clear my throat. "Well, are you gay?" I ask again.

"Well...I...Uh..." He stumbles out. What's so hard about this question?

"Well apparently to Petra, I have a husband. She also said you told her that." He says. Shit, that girl hates me. She couldn’t just keep her mouth shut. I bet she was ginger, soulless. I liked gingers but most of them I met were kind of mean. There were the angels, then there were the evil ones. That always seemed to have the name Austin or Anthony. Did parents just assume they must name all ginger boys those names?

"I thought you did. Because last time I talked to you, you were having phone sex. It sounded like a gay hot line. Are you that desperate?" I say, bluntly. 

"How do you even know what one sounds like?" He turns the question back on me.

Shit I am corned as hell. “Well my friend dared me.” 

“And you remember that clearly what it sounded like, after calling one time?” He said smugly.

“Yeah because the people I talked to on that hot line scared me and to this day I will never forget the moans and weird sounds those men made in my ears.” I will admit, I have called one. “So does that mean you’re one of those horny old men on the hot line?”

“I did not call a gay hot line!” He almost yells, making me jump.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Then why did I hear a moan, after you answered the phone?" I ask him.

"I-I... It was a wrong call!" He yells again.

"Mhm...Sure." I say, sassily. 

"I'm not lying." 

"Sure you aren’t. Teachers just aren’t allowed to talk about their personal lives.” I knew that would come in handy. Handy is not the right would to being thinking when I just talked about a gay hot line.

"Why am I even trying to explain myself to you." He mutters, a sigh echoing from his side.

"Because I'll tell your husband." 

"Erwin is not my husband!” He yells. "I am not into big tall blondes!"

"I never said Erwin was." I break though his yelling. "Then what are you into?" 

There was a shuffling sound and a banging before a loud obnoxious tone came onto the mic.

"He’s a pedo, he's into cute sounding teenage boys. That are a lot like y-" A loud yelp cuts off the voice and is replaced with Levi's voice. "Shut the fuck up, you crazy bitch!" He yells and the sound of flesh slamming into flesh and more yelling is heard next.

"Go back to your desk!" Levi yells, a slight struggle to his tone as if he's trying to push something with all his might.

"But I miss you!" The voice whines, it sounded female.

"Mr. Levi, is this your wife?" I ask.

"Hell no!" He yells. "Hanji is too ugly to be my wife!"

"That's a lie! I'm a beautiful, confident women and you’re a grumpy old man!" The women by the name of Hanji yells, who's also my science teacher. I guess that settles mine and mom's argument about her gender.

The little fight between the two stops when the room makes a little ding and the little box with 'BOR is over' appears.

We are moved into the main room with Mr. Erwin and the rest of the students.

"Hello, class. As you all know it's friday and next week we don't have school because of testing but if you'd like you can come in and do tutoring with Hanji and I." He says. Not happening. No Levi, no me.

"Goodbye everyone and have a beautiful day!" Mr. Erwin says and everyone says their goodbyes.  
I knew it'd be a whole week before I'd have to come back in here. So I waited behind. So when it was just Petra, Erwin, Levi and I.

I turn my mic on and cleared my throat. I forced my voice back into a high pitched whine and said. "Goodbye, Mr. Levi." Ending it with a little bit of a slutty whine. Then quickly signed out.  
I'm in for a world of embarrassment.


	12. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is good. I realize how quick and sloppy my old chapters were put together. No detail at all. So I fixed it up.

Why'd it have to be Saturday? Which was a shocker that I was complaining, I loved the weekends, but ever since meeting Mr. Ackerman, I have dreaded the weekends. I had a little bit of an obsession. Okay a big one. What could I say? I was in love. I wanted it to be Wednesday, so I could meet him. Even though I'm a nervous wreck, I want to see him. I can't wait to see him.

I have a feeling. I'm going to get sick on the day I am supposed to go. I bet I will throw up all over myself right in front of him, sealing my fate as the loser I am. I needed to calm down my racing heart, I haven’t been this excited sense I was a little kid and my mom promised to take us kids to an amusement park. I always ended up getting sick the day before we went. Mom had even started not telling me at all in fear that I would continue to get sick. She also didn’t like cleaning puke up.

The good thing about not having to video chat or have my picture taken for home schooling is Mr. Ackerman won't know which student I am because he has no idea what I look like. So I'm safe. Unless he calls on me. Shit, didn’t think of that. He shouldn’t.

Now that I think about it, I don't know what day we’re going. I do know Jean and Marco are on board though. They'll be going with me. My mom will be driving us. Mikasa will not step one food near the truck if I have any say in it.

Mikasa and Armin want to go too, but not in a million years would I let them. Mikasa would draw unneeded attention with her looks as always and Armin would do just the same with his innocent look. All the girls would be after him, as well as boys, of course. I was like the ugly black duckling with brown spots between two beautiful flawless swans. They were pretty and popular. Sure we had some of the same friend’s but everyone stared at Mikasa in longing, who never bothered to leave my side. Armin had his fair share of friend’s and dates with girls and even went to some of the gathering with the populars. He only got Mikasa to go once before she rushed out an hour later to check on me as always. 

I'm not sure if I'm aloud to even take anyone with me. I hope I am. I am going to need back up if something were to happen like. I know nothing will happen but it’s always good to be prepared. Maybe Marco and Jean aren’t a good idea then. I mean Marco would be helpful as a distraction and Jean would just get him more in trouble. He hated me, I swear. 

I almost fell out of my bed when my door was pushed open and a crazy woman with brown hair and known as mom entered. “Eren, get off your lazy butt and help me down stairs.”

How could I forgot, Saturdays were in other words, my parents social gatherings. Everyone and their mother decided to come over to my house it seems. Jean, Marco, Armin, Jean's mom, Marco's mom, our next door neighbor Hannes, and Armin's grandfather were all over. And some neighbors that I never bother to remember the names of. I just have nicknames for them. Like, there was a lady in a lemon yellow dress sitting on our couch. I called her the cat lady. The black and white fur that coated her dress, proved she had cats. 

I walk into the kitchen, where my mom shoves a platter of mini subs into my hands. “Put them on the table. The one by Mrs. Leo.” I give her a confused look, I didn’t know who Mrs. Leo was. Shit. My mother rolled her eyes at me. “Satan, as you call her.” She whispers under her breath. Oh, her.

I walk into the living, my eyes landing on the blacked hair woman, wearing a very tight black dress. I should just call her Anjelica Huston. Scary woman she was with her black claws for nails wrapped around her glass of red wine and bone straight black hair. She kind of looked like a witch. Never mind, she is nothing like Huston, comparing the two is insulting to Huston.

I sit the tray down on the table, she’s sitting next to. Her black claws already grabbing at one of the sandwichs, giving me a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Before she could pull me into a conversation about my schooling I run away. Satan lady was also one my English teacher from my last school. She loved punishing me.

I was stopped by Armin, the blond pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as well, returning the hug. As I tried to pull back, his arms tightened. Okay then. This isn’t weird at all. Calm down he’s your best friend.

When the blond finally lets me go, I smile. 

“Hey, my girlfriend will be coming soon! I would like you to meet her and her friends!’ The blond said with a smile. That’s when I noticed his hair.

“Dude!” I gasped.

“What is it?”

“What is up with your hair? You need to cut it. If you can tie it in a pony tail then it’s getting too long. You’ll start looking like a girl.” He only glared at my comment, slapping my arm. I wince, rubbing it. “Damn, either I am getting weak or you’re working out. I must be getting weak.” 

Armin’s glared only deepened as he made a scoffing sound in the back of his throat. “Shut up, I am more manly then you.” I laugh, getting me another slap to my arm. 

“Well, I need to ask my mom if she needs help. Where is she?” Armin pointed in behind me, my eyes narrowing at the sight. My mother was preoccupied with Jean's mom, gossiping about how bad of children we are. I bet. The two thought it was a game, who’s child did worse. You would think it’d be, who’s child has done the best. Nope. That was actually my mom’s and Armin’s grandfather game. Mikasa and Armin being the perfect children and all.

My eyes trail over towards Marco and Jean, who were sitting on the love seat together. Jean failing at being sneaky as he puts his arm around Marco's waist, going for an ass grab. As Marco continues to still be oblivious as ever and continue talking, or he has some good self control. I sometimes wonder who tops, it's hard to tell. Jean is the ass grabber with the cocky ego and Marco was the one that brushes 60 different colors of red at any mentions of sex of any kind. 

Marco seems like a bottom but still has that side to him, that makes you think 'he's not so innocent' and would bend you over any surface and fuck you so hard you'll be feeling it tomorrow. Sounds kind of nice- no. That is Jean’s man. 

Jean seems like he'd top with his cocky attitude but I could still see him taking it up the ass, just him being so smug then getting the carpet a.k.a. his ego ripped right from under him, him blushing and being shy, is something I can see. 

It's just weird to think about I guess. Why am I even thinking about my two friends having sex in the first place? God I'm such a pervert. When have I not been a pervert? Haha.

Mikasa and Armin were in the kitchen doing god knows what. For one Mikasa can't cook worth shit and Armin likes to start accidental fires. I'm hoping their not cooking or if they are. They are making sandwiches. Well there was that one time that Mikasa accidently- yeah they both shouldn’t go near the kitchen ever again. I would rather watch my parents kiss then let them go in the kitchen and cook for me. I don’t like soup mc’n’cheese and black char coal rice. 

I see my favorite spot, the recliner. No one else was sitting in it, so I go and sit down in it. I kick the foot rest up and lay back, crossing my arms behind my head. My eyes trailing across the crowd, did half these people not know how to dress?

I could see in the corner of my eye, my mother giving me a disapproving look. Her lips in a straight line, eyes narrowed in anger. What else was I supposed to do? Go and join Jean and put my arm around Marco's waist too, ass grab with him? Burn down the kitchen with the two dumbasses? Flirt with her like Hannes is at the moment or have Hannes flirt with me and act oblivious as well? Or maybe she wants me to make conversation and gossip as well. I mean I do know some interesting things. About their children. Like Mr. Henrys son made out with Satan at last year’s home coming dance. I wonder how that would go down. I smirk to myself.

All of these things would lead to disasters. That I'm not in the mood to deal with or clean up in the after math of it all. Mom's just going to have to deal with my laziness and get over it.

Mom made her way over to me, her glass in hand, glare still in place. “How about you get up and make friends. Maybe find a cute boy or girl to go out with? I invited some of your class mates?” 

I sit up in my chair and glare at her. “I don’t need a lover. I’m fine.”

She frowns. “You’ve been in your room for months now. When’s the last time you even went out with your friends, Eren?” 

My glare hardens. “Just drop it.”

She lets out a sigh. “I am just worried.”

“Just stop being worried. I can take care of myself.” I lean back in my chair and look in another direction to avoid her eyes. She gets the point and back away with a sad sigh, walking back over to my father, who was having a conversation with Hannes about high gas prices at country fair.

About a half an hour in, the door bell starts ringing like a motherfucker, My mom rushing over to the door open it, letting the five people.

The first one I took notice to was the tallest one of them all, he towered over about everyone. He had dark black hair, cut in a short style. He was super tan and had a big nose. He looked like he was going to have a panic attack, trying to hide behind the one most equal to his giantness, the buff blonde in front of him.

I could already sense that the two were in a relationship by the emotions surrounding the two individuals, it was a tense feeling that I really would like to avoid at all costs. I could sense possessive tense air just leaking off the blonde male as he stood in front of the other, protecting him. The taller male had more of a calm aura around him. I could tell he was shy and nervous. The other male was more confident, I could tell. 

There was a blonde short women standing next to them, she reminded me a lot of Mikasa, when she was in guard mode. Which meant this woman was either in guard mode all the time or just looked ready to attack any moment anytime.

The blonde women's face was emotionless, she looked almost bored. Her nose was funny look, it reminded me of a witches nose, the way it was curved downward oddly. Her blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail, only a strands sticking out the front. Her eyes scanned the room slowly, taking everything in. They stopped on something on the right side of the room and slightly widened before going back into default mode.

The other two were way in the back behind the rest, looked to be attached to the hip, it was a girl with a brown hair pulled in a messy pony tail and a bald guy that looked smug as ever. They were practically hanging off each other but I couldn’t sense if they were in a relationship further then friends or not. 

Armin dashed by me and went straight to Annie, pulling her into a kiss. The sight made my stomach twist for some reason. I didn’t like seeing my best friend kissing someone else. Weird.

This was an interesting group. Armin has made some wonderful friends I can see.

My mother walks towards the group. Armin pulls back from his embrace to turn to my mom with a grin, his eyes drifting towards me for a split second with an unexplainable look his blue orbs. They move back to meet my mom’s eyes. “Carla, meet my girlfriend Annie.”

“It’s so nice to meet you!” My mom says with a warm smile, pulling the stiff blonde girl into a hug. It took everything in me not to laugh at her bewildered expression on her face. She didn’t look used to hugs, by how uncomfortable and shocked she looked. 

This was the Annie. Armin's first time Annie. The Annie that did it with Armin for the first time. Wow. This is kind a of a lot to take in. I didn’t like looking at her, so I chose to look at the ground instead, distracting myself by wiggling my socked toes. 

As soon as mom released her from her bear hug, Armin pulled the blond back into another. As he pulled back, she pecked his lips, gently, her eyes on me the whole time. My mom started to squealing like a hyena, while clapping her hands in excitement,

As the party started to get rolling again, I sat down on the couch next to Marco. My eyes watching Annie. My eyes followed her every move, watching as she slipped away from the group and into the kitchen. My eyes narrowed. What did she think she was doing?

I started to stand up but was forced back down into my seat by Armin sitting next to me as he pushed a hand against my chest. I knew something was going on and I wanted to know what. Of course I couldn't know. Because Armin just had to show up right this moment to bother me. I went to open my mouth to ask him a question, when suddenly a sub is being shoved in my mouth by a pale hand belonging to Armin. 

"I bet Mr. Ackerman would like the view I have at the moment. This thick sub shoved down your throat like a cock." That comment brought me back to my senses. I started choking on the sub and went to reach for it. Armin grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and held them down in my lap. He put his finger up, saying one moment. He pulled his cell phone out and snapped a picture of my face.

I pull the sub out of my mouth, coughing. “What the fuck, Armin?!” I yell.

"When you were choking, your eyes started to water and your cheeks got real flushed... it just looks.. like wow. You’re cheeks are all flushed pink. Your lips are all spread out around the sub. it's kind of hot in a way. I love that Mikasa put mayo on there too." Armin says, kind of in a daze. 

I'm going to murder him with a spoon. A rusty spoon.

"I am going to kill you." I say in a growl, glaring at the dazed blond. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t acting like himself at all.

Armin finally snapped out of it and laughed, rolling his eyes, using his hand, he picks up the other sub off his paper plate. "You should really stop getting lost in your thoughts. That could've been a real cock." Armin says with a giggle, taking a bite of his sub.

"I'd notice a real cock in front of my face, thank you very much!" I snap.

"Sure. Sure, you would."

"I will fuck you up!" I yell.

"Nah, you totally bottom." He says with a snort.

"Are you asking to die?"

"Can you at least wait to kill me till you lose your virginity? I wanna hear the dirty details. Plus that will give me a few years before I have to be killed.” He replies, his voice filled with rich sarcasm. 

“ I hate you!" I let out a groan, pushing his smug smiling face away from my face when he leans in closer, wiggling his big blond brows.

"I love you too!" Armin yells, startles my lap, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me. He then gets off my lap and runs over to my mother’s side, holding onto her arm for protection from me. His smile still smug and playful as always. The only thing stopping me from kicking his ass.

I ended getting into conversation with the bald kid and the eating machine, finding out their names were Sasha and Connie. They told me the names of the three musketeers, the blonde girl was Annie, which I knew. Then Bert, and Reiner. They all had the same names as some of the students in my math class, either this is one hell of a small world or just weird a coincidence. I would have asked them but how do you even bring that up without sounding like a stalker, weirdo? I don’t want to scare away Armin’s new friends just because I am a weirdo.

The rest of the little party, I noticed a few things. Mikasa and Annie were introduced, they avoid eye contact then refused to be near each other after wards. Every time I tried to ask Mikasa or even go near Annie, the blond bimbo that was lovely Armin got in the way. It was almost as if he knew what I was going to ask the others. 

Jean and Marco had disappeared about half way through the second hour of the party to god knows where. One second they were on the couch, the next they just popped away into thin air. I knew what they had to be doing, by the way they were groping at each other (or just jean) on the couch earlier.

I found out where soon enough when I heard a surprised yell out of my father, he had opened the door of the pantry to find Marco and Jean shirtless making out against the shelf. Marco pressed against it, face flushed, his hand down Jeans pants. The two looked horrified. Marco looked about ready to die. Grisha had just reached in, grabbing the can of salted nuts and slowly closed the door. His eyes still wide. He walked over to Carla and handed her the can. She tried to question, why he had yelled but he just stayed silent.

My dad stayed around my mom to make sure Hannes kept his greedy hands off Carla, the jokester man kept putting his arm around her waist and kissing her hand and cheek. Grisha was a little too jealous for his own good. Hannes was gay, he had a husband named Keith that had died a few years ago. I had found out by helping the man clean on day and I stumbled across some of his pictures of him and a man kissing.

Mikasa was sitting over by one of her girlfriends named Rico, Annie was starring daggers at the two. She could probably glare holes into their heads with those icy blue eyes of hers if she stared long enough. Armin caught her attention again by wrapping an arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her cheek. She even seemed to calm down by how her gaze softened, and she even started talking with my mother a little bit.

Reiner and Bert had got caught in a conversation with my father about science and history. I felt bad for them. He could talk some ones ear off that way. It wasn't fun either. My teacher Hanji and him, would get along well. Those two would have a field day together. Mom would have to worry about my father being stolen from her. My father loved his science and history.

I tried to stay interested in the conversation around me but my thoughts kept moving towards Levi. I should call him tonight. No, I called him enough. I needed a break. Maybe my mom is right. No I’m fine. I am 100% fine.


	13. Hello, Mr. Ackerman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty chapter. I hope you enjoy though.

The party was still steadily going, about twenty or so guests had left. There was still some food left and music was gently flowing through the room. Some couple was swaying back and forth to it. The music wasn't really my taste. It was some kind of jazz. Don't get me wrong, some jazz was good to listen to, it was calming, but this was like elevator music. 

From what my phone said it was nine, thirty. If this was a young adult or some teenagers party they would all be leaving wasted at 6 in the morning or some would be passed out all over the house. But this was just a 'old' people party, I guess you could call it. Some food, wine, and never ending chatter. 

My mom had tried to play match maker, dragging over random teens to talk to me. One was named Krista, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was from my geometry class in my old school. We chatted for an hour tops, till Armin came over and butted in. The blond had forced me to follow him to the bathroom. When we were finished, another female with brown hair in a pony tail and freckles covering her cheeks had taken my spot and was chatting away with Krista. She must have been enjoying the other woman's company by the way she was blushing. 

I ended up sitting between Armin and Mikasa on the small love seat, we had all pulled our cell phones out and played on them. We got about twenty minutes on our phones before my mother came and took them away from us. I remember her saying. "Socialize!" Then she stomped away, placing our phones in my fathers hands. 

My father was always the sneaky one, when her back was turned he snuck back over to us and placed the phones back in our hands. "Try to socialize. Please." He said before he turned around and went back to her side, engaging in the conversation with satan about something to do with raises for fast food workers and prices going up. 

"How do we socialize?" I ask, looking at Mikasa and Armin. "I've never done this before. What is socializing?" 

Mikasa rolls her eyes at me. "Stop playing around."

"Let's go talk to my friends. You all can get to know each other." Armin suggests, standing up, putting his phone in his back pocket. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." Mikasa says, standing up and walking away before we can stop her. 

Armin glares at her as she disappears. "Damn it." He hisses, choosing to just grab my wrist and drag my towards the other people across the room, hanging out on the sofa. 

"Did you just cuss?" I laugh but it soons dies down as we stand in front of them all. 

Sasha and Connie were on the love seat by themselves, Sasha had a whole bowl of chips in her lap and was shoveling hand fulls in her mouth as Connie kept stealing a chip here and there. Reiner and Bert were sitting close together on the other couch while Annie was at the far end by us.

Whatever conversation they were having before had died at the sight of us. They stared at me, faces expressionless and scary. My heart started to pick up in speed, fear shooting through my veins like hot waves. I didn't like their eyes on me. It felt like they were judging everything on me from my toes to my hair. The only one who wasn't was Annie. She wouldn't even acknowledge my existence.

"Armin! Sit next to me!" The bald kid said, his face pulling into a wide grin as he scoots over, his hand patting the spot be made. Armin smiles at him and sits down in the spot, looking up at me. "Eren, sit down. It's alright."

I didn't feel all that welcome to sit down. It felt like I was about to invade the poplar table and they were staring me down like hawks while I was doing so. Annie surprisingly turned over to Reiner and pushed him over, making a spot next to her as She scooted over. "Eren, sit down next to me." She said, face still expressionless, voice devioded of any emotion, almost bored. But it was the most friendly face I seen in this group. 

I slowly sit down next to her. I keep myself away from the rest as much as possible, squeezing my legs together tightly- which I may add felt like hell to my balls- and my hands in my lap. My face was burning with heat and I could hear my own heart beat. I never really liked being stuck with people I didn't know. But these were Armin's friends. I had to.

"Mikasa should be coming over soon. That's Eren's sister by the way. She said she had to use the restroom first." Armin said as he reached over and took a hand full of chips out of Sasha's bowl. She made a hissing sound and pulled the bowl away from him. Armin laughed and took one chip from his own hand full and ate it. 

"This is Eren though. The friend I've been talking about." The way Armin said friend caught my interest, he said it slightly slowly and his eyes had a knowing look in them as he meet the eyes of the others. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him, but soon regret it as everyone's eyes snap to me. "Well I mean the way you said friend."

Armin just smiles and shakes his head. "Let's just say I talk a lot of crap on you." 

My eyes narrow at him. "Well thank you. Friend." I say the last word in a sarcastic hard tone.

"I mean is it true you got put in the principals office because you screamed at a little kid to fuck off because he called you a bitch?" Reiner asks with a snort in his laughter. 

If my face could get anymore red it would but I could even feel the heat spreading down my neck. "I had a lot of anger issues back then." 

"Still do." Armin teases, poking my cheek with his finger. 

\------

Mikasa never did come back, which sort of pissed Armin off. We did end up having a nice conversation with the group. I got to know them and it was honestly fun. But they ended up having to leave an hour in because of curfew. 

So now it was just Armin and I on the couch eatting some pretzels out of a pink bowl while watching a youtube video on his iphone. Still can't believe he has a stupid iphone. 

Mikasa made her way out of the kitchen and headed over to us, sitting down next to me and looking over my shoulder to see what we were watching. 

"I've seen that one before." She says as she takes a pretzel from the bowl and eats it, still watching the video. 

Armin just glared at her. "Mikasa. Why didn't you come back?" 

"Never said I was going to." She replies, munching on another pretzel. 

"I wanted you to meet them." Armin shuts his phone off and shoves it in his pocket, meeting her eyes.

"I already know who they are. Annie and I used to be friends." Mikasa says, rolling her eyes and reaching for another pretzel but Armin pulls the bowl out of my lap and away from her reach. 

"Hey!" Mikasa yells, reaching for the bowl.

"No!" Armin yells back, pulling it back even more.

"I'm starving! Hand it over!" She yells.

I stand up and grab the bowl from Armin, pulling out both out of their reach. "Knock it the fuck off." I growl at them, a glare of my own pointed at them both.

They both stop, looking in another direction. Mikasa crossing her arms across her chest and Armin clutching his fists by his sides, teeth gritted. 

"Have fun acting like children." I mutter, walking away from the both of them. I ignore their calls of my name and place the bowl on the table, running up the stairs and opening my bedroom door. I slam it behind me and go to bed, laying down on it. 

I kind of wanted to call him again. But I don't know if I should. I pull my cell phone out and glare at it, chewing on my bottom lip as I debate whether or not I should call him. I finally decide and go to his contact, clicking call. I put the phone to my ear and wait. But as each ring goes pass my ears, my heart starts racing faster and faster. I chicken out. I shut my phone off and throw It across the room, turning around and slamming my face into my pillow. 

After screaming into it a few times I calm down. The sound of my door opening makes me jump up. I look over to see Mikasa and Admin walking in. 

"Get out. You're just going to fight." I growl at them. 

"No. We won't." Armin says, smiling. "We made up. I promise." 

"That quick?" I ask. I didn't believe them. 

"Yes." Mikasa answers. 

"Whatever. Just come in." I give up. 

Armin runs at me and jump onto me, making me let out a groan. "What in the world!" I yell out, over his laughing. 

Mikasa reaches down and grabs my phone, walking over to us. "Tried calling him I see?" 

"Yeah. So what." I mutter, holding onto Armin and hiding my face in his shirt. 

"Chicken out? Let me call." She says, a little smirk on her lips. 

I wasn't so sure that was a good idea. I really didn't trust that look, at all. "Uhh. No." 

"Come on Eren. Please?" Armin says, pouting at me. 

"Fine." 

Mikasa pulls her own phone out, sitting on the bed next to us. "Ready." She says. She goes to her call list and searches for his number, clicking on it as we finds it. "Be quite like a mouse." 

Mikasa clicks the call button, putting it on speaker, the rings blarring in the room. It only takes four rings before it picks up. A sleepy, deep voice on the other end. "Hello?" One thought ran through my head 'Oh god, was that hot.' 

"Ah, yes. Is this Mr. Ackerman?" Mikasa says, her voice clear and professional sounding. 

"Uhh.. Yeah? Who asks?" Levi's smooth voice groans out as he clears his throat. 

"This is your doctors office speaking." Mikasa says. My stomach drops at that. "You're STD panel came in. I have your results right here. You've tested positive for an STD. I suggest you go and contact anyone you've had recent sexual intercourse with and tell them."

"Excuse me?" Levi says, voice raising in shock. "Wait what? STD?!"

"Yes, sir. You have an STD." Mikasa says, slowly. 

"This is a joke right?" 

"Sir, this is not a joke. You've tested positive for Genital Herpes and Gonorrhea. This is very serious matter." Mikasa says, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"This has to be a joke!" Levi yells, confusion in his voice as well as tiredness. 

"I suggest you talking to your family doctor about this." Mikasa says and hangs up. 

'Mikasa!" I yell at her, my mouth a gap. "That's not funny!"

"Of course it is." She says, Armin and her bursting out in laughter. "It's like nine. If he really believes a doctors office is going to call him at nine, he's stupid. If so he'll just go to his doctors and they'll tell him the truth. While embarrassing himself because he has to tell them he has genital herpes and gonorrhea." 

"Oh my god." I say, holding onto Armin tighter. "We're dead."

"No, we're not." 

"Shut up, Armin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments inspire me to write more chapters.


	14. Turquoise Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy lately.  
> My grades are shit. I have all Fs so I've been working to raise them.  
> I got a boyfriend too, so he has taken up my time a lot.  
> I'm starting to work out.  
> Just a lots going on and I'm stuck on this part as well.  
> I will start up again soon.  
> I am very sorry though.  
> Please don't hate me.

Over the past couple days I have done absolutely nothing productive besides eat, sleep, repeat and the occasional bathroom break here and there. My mother even complained that I should be cleaning or just in general helping around the house. My dad tried to help but gave up when mom gave him the look- the look that every sane man and women that are in a relationship should know. The fuck off or I will kill you where you stand look. She could pull it off well and scare anyone in the world with it. When she used her strict tone it could make a 300 pound wrestler piss his pants. I remember when Jean came over and I forgot to clean the dishes, she came plowing in like a raging bull, he soiled his pants on my bed. The bastard. I never let him live it down after that.

Now back to the topic of cleaning and off the rage of my mother. It was becoming a problem having to listen to her come in and yell at me for an hour straight, Mikasa didn't bother to help either. She just stood next to mom nodding her head in agreement to everything she said with her arms crossed over her chest like she was the perfect angel even though she didn’t do any cleaning either. Though when I tried to complain about it mom just brought up her soccer practice.  I'm sure if Armin was here he'd be doing the same thing.

 So to get them to shut up, I went down in the cold basement and said I'm doing laundry. When what I was really doing is sitting cross legged on a pile of dirty clothing on the floor, playing on my cell phone some shitty game was I was raging over and screaming that I'm doing laundry every time they asked for me. Till Mikasa finally came down stairs and told on me like the brat she is.

 She ended up taking my phone from me.

 Which is why when everyone goes to sleep tonight, I'm unplugging the house phone and hiding their chargers.

 Levi and I will meet tomorrow, meaning I'll hide in a dark corner and hide behind Jean and Marco and watch him from afar.

 I thought about putting a ski mask on but thought better of it. Don't want the police to arrest me because someone thinks I’m robbing the place. What would I even take from a hotel? A mattress? I did need a new one. The springs were popping through. Not because I was having rough sex on it. No because I kept jumping on it.

 It was starting to get cold down here in the basement. I was dealing with how cold it was before but now it's just getting worse. I don't like it but the only way I'm leaving down here is if I do some all the laundry. Mom will bitch if I don’t.

 My mother works third shift and cleans the whole house by herself- including Mikasa a.k.a. the ass kisser. She doesn’t as much as she used to because she has an excuse but if she wasn’t in soccor she’d probably be down here doing my job for me. Mikasa Ackerman is the world's biggest ass kisser, the reason she has such perfect grades isn't because she's just that smart. No, it's because she's a grade A ass kisser. She compliments the teachers, talks to them and brings them snacks. They let their feelings get in the way of their job or she’s just that smart.

No. I’m sticking with ass-kisser.

 She's in every club that involves her teachers as well. She can technically get a 70 on her test but have a 90 written on her paper. They say it's because she gets extra credit for turning it in early. No, it's because she kissed your ass so good in book club, you just have to or you'll feel like dog shit.

 She wants perfect grades so bad. She once flirted with Mr. Pixis. No one flirts with him, he flirts with you. He likes to get handsy as hell too- speaking from personal experience. I didn't realize he was coming onto to me and ended up getting my ass groped by the dirty old man. Never again will I ask for help.

 Once my breath started to fog I got up and headed up stairs and into the kitchen. What I walked in on was interesting. Annie had Mikasa pinned against the counter and was in her face, their lips almost touching but just not quite. Mikasa looked the most upset I’ve ever seen her. Mikasa turned her head to the right, Annie’s lips brushing across her cheek as she continued to lean in towards the raven haired girl.

 "Am I disturbing a scene from a new love drama?" I announced my arrival sarcastically, trying to joke around. They didn't seem to find it funny. At least Annie didn’t. Mikasa just looked like I was her knight in shining armor. Which was new. It was always the other way around. Mikasa saving my ass and me looking at her like she’s an angel.

 Mikasa jumped in surprise and pushed Annie away roughly, making her slam into the kitchen island across from the counter she was leaning against. Annie’s face stayed frozen as always, she glared over and me before storming out of the kitchen. The slam of the front door telling her goings.

 I turned my head to look at Mikasa, who was heated the shade of a tomato in embarrassment. This was the first time I ever seen Mikasa with any color on her cheeks, that wasn’t painted on at least.

 "Well, I just came in here for a soda. Just let me grab my belongings and make my way out of your love episode." I continue to joke around but nothing seems to crack Mikasa.

 Mikasa ran towards me and grabbed onto me tightly and hugging me like like I was her life line. I don't think I'm all that handy against women hulk number two.

 "Wow, Drama." I muttered out and slowly shook Mikasa off me. "Can you let go? I'm really thristy."

 "You always are." She mumbled and let go of me, walking over to the island and pulling a chair out and sitting down on it.

 "What's going on between you and Satan's twin?" I ask as I walk over to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a can of coke.

 "Annie and I used to go out." Mikasa let out with a deep sigh, clutching her teeth.

 "As if I couldn't tell." I say sarcastically, sitting down next to her.

 "She finally got into a better relationship and was moving on! Why'd it have to be with one of our closest friends?" Mikasa said out-loud to herself.

 "Because that's why too easy." I reply, “Sense when have exs ever been easy in the end?”

 "Nothing is easy in the real world is it?" She asks in a mumbled.

 "You got that right. Tomorrow I'm going to see Mr. Ackerman." I say in a breathlessly tone and if I was a disney princess I’m sure I’d have stars in my eyes about right now.

 "I can still go with you?" Mikasa suggests, nudging my side gently.

 "No, thank you." I quickly say, knowing that’d be a horrible idea. I was already regretting asking Marco and horseface along. I needed support though incase I fainted or ran away.

 "Well at least let me pick out your outfit for tomorrow. So you don't show up looking like you’re a hobo." She says, looking my sweat pants and sweater up and down with disgust.

 "Really? Shut the fuck up." I growl, glaring at her.

 “I’m sorry, Duff.” She says with a smile.

 “Excuse me? Jeans the duff. Not me. Jean.” I slap her on the arm hard.

 Mikasa lets out a laugh and nods her head in agreement. "That movie was good though."

 "Damn right it was. The guy was so hot." I said with a dreamy voice.

 "Ew, the long haired hippy guitar guy?" She says, curling her lip up.

 "No! Not him. Ew. The jock guy.. Uhh.. What was his name-"

 "Welsey." Armin says from up stairs making Mikasa and I scream. Mikasa falling out of her chair and making me jump so hard I spill my soda all over my sweater.

 "When did you get here?" I yell out, holding a hand over my chest and panting. It's silent for a few moments before he's running downstairs at full speed wearing one of Mikasa's old school dance dresses. "I'm here to lighten the mood, my friends." He says, striking a pose in the most ridiculous way, his hip cocked to the side and arms up over his head, chin raised. Was he wearing pink lip stick?

 "I always knew you were a cross dresser." I mumbled, making Mikasa laugh loudly, for once she wasn't holding back.

 "You're just jealous that my figure looks so good in this dress." He says in a horrible high pitched British accent, flipping his hair and batting his eye lashes at me.

 "I'd look so much better in that dress." I cross my arms over my chest and pout.

 "Prove it then." He says, pulling the dress over his head and throwing it at my face.

 "Fine then." I stand up and grab the dress off the floor where it fell. I pull it over my head and pull it down over my knees. My clothes under it looking ridiculous.

 “Eren take the damn clothes off.” Armin said, pulling down my pants and making me gasp at the cold air. “Really dude? Hands off. I’m not five!”

 I lift the dress up and kicked my sweat pants off the rest of the way, leaving my boxers on. Next the shirt came off, throwing it at Armin’s smug face. The wetness smearing his make up all over. “Ew! What’s on this?” He yells.

 I just laugh and fix the dress in place, putting my hands on my hips and smiling. “Told you I could pull it off.”

 Armin turned around from throwing the shirt behind him and stared at me in shock, "Damn Eren. You have long legs. That dress on me was to my knees." Armin says. "I agree it isn't even that short on me." Mikasa says.

 "If you've all forgotten, I'm tall." I grumble, pulling down on the dress to cover my knees up but the damn thing to flung back up even higher.

 Armin eyeing my thighs without me knowing.

"You should wear this tomorrow, with nothing under it. you're legs could kill a man. Maybe wear shorts and I have a pair of thigh high stockings." Mikasa says, pulling the dress up a little higher and messing with my boxers.

 "Hey!" I slap her hand away and pull the dress back down.

 Mikasa headed up stairs fast, stomping around like a ogre in her room, before she let out a scream and another loud thump was heard.

 “Mikasa, you okay?!” Armin yelled as he took a seat at the island.

 “Yes! Just tripped over my stupid fucking shoes!” She yelled back. She came stomping down the stairs with a bunch of color clothes in her arms. “These are all brand new. So no worries.”

 “Wait what? You are not thinking about dressing me up, are you?” The hungry looks they gave me answered my questions.

 Mikasa threw the clothing on the couch, digging through it till she found a couple things she liked. She looked up, eyeing my bare legs. I wanted to cover them up. I tried again to pull the dress down but it didn’t want to stay.

 “I was always jealous of your legs. You wouldn’t have to shave them. Mine grow like a forest. You would’ve been a beautiful girl.” Mikasa’s black eyes traveled up to my face, “Those eyebrows though. Can I fix them? I learned this trick called threading. They will turn out great, I mean look at Armins.”

 I look over at the blonds perfect eyebrows, “I thought those were like that naturally.”

 “Of course not, silly.” Mikasa said.

 "Go take your clothes off and put those on." Armin says, taking them from Mikasa’s arms and throwing them towards me.

 “Isn’t mom or dad supposed to be home?” I tried to protest.

 “Dad took the dogs to the track. Mom went shopping. Both will take up to 3 hours. Get dressin`.” Mikasa said with a evil little smirk. Shit.

 “Can we least go some place that isn’t in the kitchen?”

 “Living room.” They said in unison.

 I let out a long drawn out sigh while I head towards the bathroom on the far right of the house to get dressed. While the demons sat on the tan love seat, facing the coffee table that they pushed back to make for my cat walk. I headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I sat down on the closed toilet seat and stared forward at the pale blue wall. This wasn’t the main bathroom, just the second toilet which held the sink, toilet, a little trash can and some tan basket that held some magazines about sports and fishing. Mom kept all the fashion ones in the upstairs bathroom. I slowly pulled the dress off and placed it on the sink because Mikasa would kill me if I put it on the floor. It was 300 dollars and really pretty. I looked through the items and found a soft pink colored skirt with a bow on the front of it, some long white socks and a white sleeveless button up shirt that looked like a crop top. I tried to cringe at the clothes but I couldn’t. I stood up and unbuttoned the top putting my arms through it and buttoning it back up. As I turned to grab the skirt I seen another article of clothing on the ground. I picked them up and spread them out. I was tempted to throw them back on the ground. In my hand was a pair of lace panties the color of violet. I already knew I had no choice but to put them back on so I pulled my boxers down with a grumbled and stepped into the panties. The silky fabric felt odd against my legs and even worse pressed against my bare crotch. I had to uncomfortable palmed myself in place.

 I grabbed the socks and pulled them up my legs, they stopped at the knees. I noticed at the top of the stockings was a little lace pattern. I felt cold and naked as I opened the bathroom door and slowly walked out in front of the raven and blond.

 Mikasa and Armin were quite as I stared down at my feet, my cheeks slowly burning as the silence dragged on and on. I waited a few more minutes before I looked up glaring to see Armin with his mouth opened wide in shock and Mikasa with her eye brows raised high up. My cheeks just burned hotter at their shocked stares.

“Well, are you two going to say something or not?!” I snapped out, gritting my teeth and wrapping my arms around my bare shoulders.

 “He’s so cute.”Armin muttered. Mikasa nodding as he bited his bottom lip staring me up and down.

Mikasa looked over at Armin with a smirk and turned to me with evil eyes. “Spin around.” She ordered me. I glared at her but did  a quick spin. “Again.” She said. I rolled my eyes and spinned quicker. “Again. Faster.” I was starting to get pissed but I spinned again as fast as I could and didn’t stop.

 Armin’s eyes widened even wider and his legs shifted. Mikasa throwing a pillow towards him. He covered his lap with it, his cheeks dusting pink.

 “Can I stop now?” I said, getting dizzy as I continued to spin. The skirt spinning lift up slightly as the air lifted it.

 “Yes, yes. Stop.” Armin answered, staring at me the whole time with his lip between his teeth.

 I stopped and almost fell over as the dizziness kicked in hard. “What the fuck was that for?” I muttered. Mikasa ignored me and pulled her cell phone out taking a picture.

 “Hey! I said no pictures!” I yell, lunging to grab the phone. She simply holds me back with her hands, taking another picture. “No, you didn’t.”

 “She’s right. You didn’t. Mikasa picked out the next outfit.” He said, throwing me the clothes.

 “Put them on or I will post this on Instragram.” She threatened, showing me her phone and her finger hovering over the icon.

 “Fine! Just don’t!” I yell, taking the clothing and heading my way over towards the bathroom again to change.

 I shut the door behind me and dump the new clothes on the sink, so I can quickly pull the others off my skin. I leave the panties on just in case. I throw the other clothes on the toilet and grab for  a random piece. I look down to see in my hands is a new pair of panties but this time there turquoise the back part in the shape of a butterfly with two straps on each side leading to the front of them where a patch of lace covered the crotch. They where interesting to say the least. I quickly took the other pair off and slipped into them unhappily. I grabbed the next thing to see a weird belt with straps. “Hey, Mikasa, whats this belt thing?” I yelled from the other side. “Just pt it on.” She said. I rolled my eyes and slipped it on, leaving the straps to dangle against my thighs. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and slipped into them, they barley stopped under the ass cheek. I grabbed the next thing which was a big sweater and slipped it over my head. Next I found tights. I sat on the toilet and pulled each one up my leg slowly. As I stood up I cringed at the feeling of them slipping down. God I hate this.

 I opened the bathroom door and went out. “Happy?” I said and did a spin.

 Mikasa let out a little laugh and out off the couch. “You need to hook these little things to the tights to keep them up.” She grabbed each strap and slowly hooked them to the tights, pulling them up my leg a little. “See?”

  I look down at my body and tried to cringe but couldn’t. These felt nice.

 Armin’s mouth fell open again as I leaned over to pull a strap up and my sweater fell down, exposing my bare shoulder to him. He looked over my body with hungry eyes, cluching the pillow tighter to his lap.

 I turned to walk away but Mikasa grabbed my shorts and ripped them down. My cheeks blazing red. “Mikasa!” I yelled at her.

Armin bite his lip harder as his cheeks reddened and his nose started to bleed from over heating as he fainted on the couch.

Mikasa just laughed hard as I ran into the bathroom for cover.


End file.
